The Child Of The Prophecy
by Phoenix Blizzard
Summary: *complete* ... What can you write about the story without saying what happenes in it? ... ^_^ ... O well, this happens after the battle with Galaxia and Darien has come back from studying in America
1. Serena's Illness

Oh yeah, Inner scouts are 17. Tara (Sailor Saturn) is 16, Alex (Sailor Uranus) and Michelle are 18. Trista doesn't really have an age and Darien is 21. And, this is written after the battle with Galaxia. The story begins about six months after the battle and Darien is back from America.  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter One  
  
The cat watched as the young girl walked wearily into the darkened room. This had been going on all week. She would lie in bed turning restlessly in her sleep and then wake up and be sick, Luna decided that she would have to talk to her. However, Serena walked to her cupboard and got dressed for school and walked out.  
  
*Well, if being sick makes her on time for school then she should be sick all the time, but she nearly got badly hurt last night. If this carries on, one of them might get seriously hurt, There will have to be a meeting and soon!* Anyone watching what happened next, would have been very surprised. Luna's paw reached up to her bell and tapped it gently allowing it to move. She opened her mouth but shut it immediately and hit the bell again. The door to Serena's bedroom opened and Serena's mother walked in.  
  
'You know Luna; I'm beginning to wonder what is up with Serena. She's in that bathroom first, she's up on time, eating the same amount but more slowly, she hasn't had detention for being late or not doing her homework, she's quieter, and she's remembering what days I do the washing and she's got her room completely clean'. As Ilene said this, Luna's face turned into a look of horror. However, Ilene continued, 'it's a real pity that's cats cannot talk, I'm sure that whatever is wrong with her, she'd tell you. I wonder if this has anything to do with her boyfriend. I hope I get to meet him soon. I mean, I only know that his name is Darren or Daniel or something like that, I've never seen a picture of him.' With that she stroked Luna and then went into the next room.  
  
Luna's face relaxed, she thought that somehow, Serena's mum had found out that she could talk! *That would be bad. I'm sure that Artemis would have also been found out. How many cats wondering around Tokyo with a golden crescent moon on their forehead are there? It would be a disaster for all of us.* But another thought struck her. *Serena's mum was looking around the room; surely she must have seen the picture of Serena and Darien in the bunny frame? Wait! Where is it?* This was puzzling Luna until she realized that Darien might have something to do with Serena's strange behaviour.  
  
She jumped out the window as the bell around her collar jingled. On the round, she lifted her paw and hit the bell. If that wasn't weird enough a voice appeared out of no where. 'Luna? Are you there?' That was the voice of Artemis, Mina's cat, her fellow guardian to the Sailor Scouts.  
  
'Yes Artemis, I'm here. What is it?'  
  
'What's up? You called the scouts and then turned it off? Has something happened?'  
  
'Yes, something did happen. Serena's mum walked in and I think she would have died of shock if the voices of Serena's friends suddenly came out of no where.'  
  
'Jeez, Luna, calm down. I was only asking! But why were you calling anyway?'  
  
'I was calling to arrange a Scout meeting after school.'  
  
'Oh why? Have you found another enemy?'  
  
'No.'.....She paused wondering whether to ask or not. ' Artemis, When was the last time you heard about a date between Serena and Darien or have you seen them together at all.'  
  
'Come to think of it, no. Why is something wrong?'  
  
'I'm not sure, it's just something Serena's mum said.'  
  
'HER MUM SAID SOMETHING TO YOU!!!!!!'  
  
'Artemis, calm down, people will hear you! She didn't directly speak to me, it was more of her trying to work out why Serena has changed over the last month. And I was going to arrange the meeting for that before she started speaking.'  
  
'Ok, but what did she say?'  
  
'She mentioned that she hadn't met Darien and that she doesn't know what he looks like'  
  
'Luna wait, there's that picture of Serena and Darien in the bunny picture frame.'  
  
'Don't interrupt, and that's what I thought until I looked and couldn't find it.'  
  
'So you think something has happened?'  
  
'Yes, I think you should follow Darien and I'll follow Serena and we'll see if they meet and how they act.'  
  
'Ok, I'll call ya later.'  
  
  
  
Ok, so I'm gonna be sending a chapter per day . hopefully, as long as I can have access to the Internet and that fanfiction.net doesn't crash on me, okay, c ya tomoro. 


	2. Talking About It

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Two  
  
In the afternoon the girls met briefly but they didn't think they should bother. If there was a problem, Serena would have been wailing. That was Rei's comment and the others seemed to agree. * * * That night, while Serena was working at her desk, Luna jumped up and told her that they had to talk.  
  
'Serena is there anything wrong?'  
  
'Huh? What? No, nothings wrong Luna. What makes you say that?'  
  
'Well, you are up on time, you are always in the bathroom, you aren't getting detentions, you are studying and doing homework, you eat in better manners and it's not just me who thinks this. You're mother is wondering the same thing.'  
  
'Oh sorry Luna, I just thought, I'd try and be good instead of bad at school.'  
  
'Is that all?'  
  
'Yes! What else could be wrong?' Serena nearly shouted this, startling Luna.  
  
'I'm sorry if you think I'm being nosey but I want you to know that if there is anything wrong, then you can always talk to me.'  
  
' I know I can Luna, but there is nothing wrong, seriously.' Serena's face relaxed into a grateful smile but it froze there at Luna's next question.  
  
'I'm not trying to be pushy, but has something happened between Darien and you.' Luna continued as Serena sat frozen in her seat. 'In the past month that he's been back, Artemis and I haven't see the two of you together.'  
  
Serena sat there, facing the wall for a long time but eventually, she turned round to face her cat, causing Luna to look shocked. In her eyes, there were tears and they silently poured down her face.  
  
'Serena, what's wrong?'  
  
'He...We.....It's not fair, he c-came back and said that we shouldn't be known as 'us' or 'we' but as separates, not a couple.' More tears flowed out of her eyes and Luna knew that she needed human comforting not, feline. The crescent moon symbol on Luna glowed brightly and in the place of the feline was a woman with long purple-black hair in a pale yellow full length sleeved top and white trousers with a dazzling sword at her hip. The light had caused Serena to look up and she threw herself into the arms of her guardian.  
  
Luna just held her until she cries settled and she was able to talk. Serena felt herself calming at Luna's gentle words and her hand moving gently on her back. She continued, 'He said that there was no point in us and that we were just living in the past. We are no longer Endymion and Serenity so why should we be together. I told him that if he felt it like that, then fine. I came home and cried to sleep that night. I never speak to him anymore and but if it is extremely necessary I do in a fight but that is it.'  
  
'How come you didn't tell us?'  
  
'I didn't want everyone to know, I thought that he might not have meant it, but I guess he did.'  
  
'But that's not right! What about Rini and the future of Tokyo?'  
  
'Not all gone Luna'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'True, Rini may not be born and I will not become the queen of Crystal Tokyo, but there will but..'  
  
'Then how can you say, 'Not all gone'?'  
  
'Easily, let me explain. You remember after the battle with Galaxia, I stayed with him that night?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Well, we kinda, you know, did it.'  
  
'Oh my god, are you..?'  
  
'Yes, Luna, I think I am. I'm throwing up every morning and I my period is late.'  
  
'Oh god!'  
  
'This is why I didn't say anything, I knew you'd be disappointed in me.' After saying this, Serena threw herself out of Luna's arms and put the pillow on her head, allowing her tears to flow again. However, Luna said gently, 'I'm not disappointed.'  
  
'You're not?' Serena said coming out from the pillow.  
  
'No, I believe that everything happened for a reason. There was a reason why Queen Beryl was able to destroy the Moon Kingdom, and there is a reason why this has happened. But you should find out for proper. Tell your mother, she is just as worried about you as I am. Ok?'  
  
'Ok Luna, Thanks, I will. I'll do it now.'  
  
'Good girl.' Serena gave Luna a hug and then started to walk to the door. As she got to the door, she turned and said, 'Luna, will you come with me?'  
  
'Of course I will, just one second.'  
  
And Luna turned back into her normal feline state in another glow of bright light. Just as she jumped into Serena's arms, there came the sound of creaking wood from under the carpet. They both looked at each other. Serena yanked the door, and saw Sammy, her brother sprinting sown the hall. Dropping Luna, Serena yelled, 'SAMMY!!' and chased after him. While he was at the bottom of the staircase, Serena was at the top and didn't notice Sammy's roller-skates. Serena's parents were in the downstairs hall holding a struggling Sammy when Serena's scream pierced the hallway sounds. And to add to their confusion, Luna at the top of the stairs screamed Serena's name while jumping in the air.  
  
To be continued. Aren't I horrible? What will happen to Serena? What will happen to the baby? What will Luna do if the Princess is hurt? What will happen? 


	3. Explanations

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Three  
  
As Serena falls, her family look on in horror. The split second before Serena hits the floor, a dazzling bright light is emitted and fills the house, making them cover their eyes. When they open, they see Serena lying in the arms of a lady with purple-black hair. Although they are in shock, they hear her say, 'Thanks Luna' just before she faints.  
  
And then the house exploded. 'Luna, where?'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'How did you get in here?'  
  
'Where did Luna go?'  
  
'Will you be quiet?!' Shouted Luna in her human form.  
  
'Sorry' came the small voices belonging to the Tsukino family.  
  
Luna then lifted Serena's limp body up and carried her into the front room, motioning to the other people in the house to follow her. After she laid Serena down on to the sofa, she went and got a cold, wet cloth and gently damped her face. Another bright glow happened and the feline cat was back. However, she didn't stop mystifying the rest of Serena's family. She back flipped and from her Luna Space Pocket came some bath salts. She tossed these to Serena's mother who didn't ask any questions but just passed them under her nose, bringing her back to consciousness.  
  
Serena woke up and looked around the room. She looked from Luna to Sammy to her mother to her father back to Luna and then she jerked her head back to her brother. Her eyes widened and looked back to Luna. 'Serena, its all right, they all know.' If possible, Serena's eyes widened even more. 'No don't worry, its ok, I couldn't help it. When I saw you fall, I had to change and catch you. I wouldn't be much of a guardian if I didn't try to help you now, would I?' With her charge relaxing, she started purring and forcing Serena to stroke her, and causing her to smile. 'Also what would your mother say?'  
  
'Serena, how long has Luna been able to talk?'  
  
'Wow, wicked cool, I knew she could talk!'  
  
'How come she's a human as well?'  
  
'Jeez, one question at a time.' Serena laughed, 'and to answer them: She's been able to talk for over one thousand years. Yes, Sammy she can talk. And I don't know the answer to the last one. Luna care to explain that one?'  
  
'Well, there never seemed the time to tell you all that Artemis and I can change into human form. To be honest, when we remembered that we could, we were down because we could change.'  
  
'But, why not?'  
  
'For the same reason why she started off using your Tiara instead of the Sceptre. You weren't able to handle that power and we were also reborn so we are still gathering our powers back. I only realized tonight that I had the power to do it. It was because of you that I have unlocked this power and so I thank you. And I'm sure Artemis will too.'  
  
This seemed good enough for Serena but for the rest of the Tsukino's, it wasn't. Once again, Serena was bombarded with questions.  
  
'What do you mean she's been able to talk for over a thousand years?'  
  
'Tiara's and Sceptre's? WHAT????????'  
  
'Reborn?'  
  
'Luna has other powers?'  
  
'Who's Artemis?'  
  
Once again, Serena was caused to laugh. However, she managed to control it and answer the questions that she was being barraged with. 'I'm not sure about the other powers, but Luna can explain that all to us later. Artemis is Mina's cat and her guardian and like Luna he can talk and I presume has the same powers as her. Am I right Luna?' She waited for the cat to nod her head and then with a long sigh, she continued. 'The rest goes back to the time of the peace between the planets and moons of this galaxy.' Looking at Luna, she continued, knowing that this would be a long night and that her own questions would not be answered.  
  
Luna was content at being embraced by Serena knew that it would be better if Serena's family were comfortable and that Serena was too tired to do this all by herself, so she picked herself up and said, 'You might find it easier to sit down and get comfortable because it is a long story.'  
  
'Cos, it's so long, we should have some snacks to eat.'  
  
'SERENA!' came from the three humans and feline in the same tone.  
  
'What?' she smiled and continued, 'I was only thinking about you because I'll be the one doing the talking and trust me I've got more to say than the person who told me most of this and we were all very hungry by the end of it.'  
  
With that explanation, Ilene Tsukino walked into the kitchen and collected some snacks and brought in tea and milk for those in her living room, while the others sat down and got as comfortable as they could. When all were ready, Serena continued.  
  
'A thousand years there were two major kingdoms existing in this Solar System. They had been at war, but the engagement of the heirs to the throne had created peace. The crowned prince belonged to the Kingdom of Earth and the crowned princess belonged to the Kingdom of the Moon. The prince was called Endymion and had the Royal Guard as his protectors. His guards were the Lords Malachite, Zoicyte, Nephlyte, and Jedyte. Like all the royalty they were only known as this on the occasions of great importance and battle. To their friends, they were known as Mal, Zach, Nate, and Justin. Prince Endymion also had a familiar name and that was Darien. -'  
  
'Hey, isn't that the name of your boyfriend?'  
  
'Sammy, don't interrupt me! And, no, it isn't. Back to the story, Darien's parents were the King and Queen of the Earth, King Mortality and Queen Morality and they ruled only their planet, Earth. The crowned princess was the daughter to the great Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Princess was known as Princess Serenity and more familiarly, Serena -'  
  
'But that's your name!'  
  
'SAMMY!!!!!! Don't interrupt! Jeez, we'll never get to the end of this at this rate. You are going to hear a lot of familiar names, but please, don't interrupt anymore, ok?' After the nod from all in the room, she continued, 'Like her mother, Serena had her own court and they were the princesses of the eight other planets in the solar system. Her mother's court was the queens of these planets. They were not just part of Serenity's court, but also her protectors, her Sailor Scouts and most importantly, they were her friends. All were pretty close, but Serena was closer to the four known as the inner scouts. In the inner scouts, there was, Princess Amy from the planet of Ice and Wisdom, Mercury. Princess Rei was from the planet of fire and soul, Mars. Princess Lita from the planet of Strength and Growth, Jupiter. Lastly, there was Princess Mina from the planet of Love and Beauty, Venus. Like the Royal Guard, Darien and Serena, they were known formally as Princess Mercury, Mars, Jupiter or Venus or if in Scout uniform, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter or Venus. The princesses of the outer scouts were: Princess Tara from the planet of Destruction and Life, Saturn. Princess Alex from the planet of Nobility and Honour, Uranus. Princess Michelle from the planet of Music and Water, Neptune. And lastly, Princess Trista of the planet of Time, Pluto. They were also known as Princess or Sailor and their respective planets. These eight planets had their own kingdoms, but were also part of the Silver Millennium, also known as the Moon Kingdom. Mina and Serena had their own guardian cats called Luna and Artemis. Artemis belonged the Venus Princess who was the leader of the inner scouts and Luna belonged to the Moon Princess, Serena. The Royal Guard were in love with the inner scouts: Amy and Zach, Lita and Nate, Rei and Justin and Mina and Mal. However they were not all the same age. When Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Rei and Tara were eighteen, Alex and Michelle were twenty, while Trista was twenty-one. Darien, Mal, Nate, Zach and Justin were twenty-three. A few months before Serena and Darien were to be married, the paradise of the kingdoms was destroyed. An evil witch named Beryl was the queen of the NegaVerse. She wanted to rule the Solar System and so she attacked the Earth Kingdom, believing it to be the weaker of the two kingdoms. If this wasn't bad enough, she brainwashed the Royal Guard and caused them to hep destroy the Moon.' Here, Serena faulted, not knowing how to continue.  
  
Seeing the tears in Serena's eyes, Luna continues the story, 'On the night of the attack there was a ball in honour of the Moon Princess's eighteenth birthday. However it was not that lively. The inner scouts and Serena were upset that their loves were fighting the NegaVerse on the Earth. The inners decided to go relieve the guards at the gate of the kingdom while Serena watched the Earth in hope. The scouts at the gate saw their loved ones approaching and opened the gate to them, not realizing that Queen Beryl had brainwashed them. Swords were plunged into their hearts instantly killed them all. Artemis and I saw this, raised the alarm and the outer scouts and other guards came running to see the once allies of the moon, aiding the NegaVerse in the destruction of the Silver Kingdom. Queen Beryl went to kill Serena but before she could Darien came to protect his princess. Beryl took a fancy to him and offered him the chance to rule by her side. He basically told her to get lost and because of that she pulled him into the air. Because the princess loved him more than anything, she jumped to him and in that second that their hands touch, they were killed. Trista, Myself, Artemis and the Queen remained with the NegaVerse. Tara had helped destroy a large amount of NegaVerse agents by the greatest sacrifice, her life, she brought the Silence Glaive down, destroying both parts of the moon and the agents of evil. Alex and Michelle saw that their was no way to live, fought to their deaths, also destroying a lot of the agents in their grief and desperation. The Queen knowing that the only way to regain peace, she gathered the souls of the deceased and called upon the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal and sent them all to the future. Trista, as the new guardian of Time returned to the Gate of Time. Artemis and myself were sent into the future to help the princesses fight the evil if it were to return.' Luna stopped, giving the three people time to digest all this information.  
  
Sammy was the one who got his voice back first. 'So what about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? Where do they fit into this story?'  
  
'Sailor Moon is the Serenity and Tuxedo Mask is Endymion.'  
  
'But what about his guards, how come they haven't shown up?'  
  
'They have, but remember, they were evil.'  
  
'Huh? I don't get it!'  
  
Serena's parents just looked at each other realizing what their daughter was telling them, while Serena looked at her brother to her parents and then back to him. 'Sammy, when these Sailor Scouts were sent into the future, the guardian cats were to re-awaken them to fight the NegaVerse. That's what they did but they didn't have many of their memories. They didn't know that Sailor Moon was the Princess and they didn't remember that the NegaVerse generals were the loves of the Inner Scouts. They were destroyed and now there is no way to return their lives because the brainwashing was in too far deep.'  
  
'Ok...... But hey, are you Sailor Moon?'  
  
Serena and Luna both smiled at that question while the adults just burst out laughing. Ken Tsukino answered that question, 'Sammy, isn't it obvious?' And Sammy shook his head, 'your sister and her friends are these princesses. And while we are on the subject, is that Prince of yours that boyfriend now?'  
  
'Not anymore. He broke up with me.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'But I thought that you said he was your true love?'  
  
'Oh honey, are you all right?'  
  
'Yeah mum, I'm fine but I told you this for a reason. And yes he is Sammy. And no dad you don't need to break his legs!'  
  
'I didn't say anything like that!'  
  
'You were thinking it.'  
  
'So why did you tell us then, cos I've wanted to know for years?' Sammy piped up.  
  
'I told you because a) Sammy heard and b) because I need your help mum.'  
  
'What can I do?'  
  
Serena took a deep breath and looked at Luna. 'Well, I'm kinda ... pregnant?'  
  
  
  
Oh my god, how will her parents react? Till next time. C ya! 


	4. More Talking

Hey! Thank You everyone who has reviewed this story! *Reaches Out And Hugs All Of You* For any of you have read my other stories and wondering if I'm going to finish them, I am. I've written all of this one so that's why it's updated before the others are. And . what was I gonna say? . Oh yeah! . Sorry, I'm a little dumb, but anyway, sorry I didn't update this, it's coz my dad was on the net aaallllllllllllll day long! Anyhow, Enjoy this chapter, sorry it's a little short.  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Four Serena took a deep breath and looked at Luna. 'Well, I'm kinda ... pregnant?' * ~ *  
  
Serena studied her family for their reaction to this news. Both Sammy and her father looked at her in faces of shock and disbelief, while her mother just looked completely shocked.  
  
'Pregnant? How?' Was the remark from Sammy.  
  
'Pregnant?!?!?!?!?How can you be pregnant? You are only seventeen years old!' Came the voice of disbelief from her father. 'Ilene, haven't you anything to say?'  
  
'Yes, but only to Serena, not you or Sammy.' All heard Serena's mothers' gentle voice and Serena, thinking the worst, gulped.  
  
Luna sensed Serena's fear and decided to try and lighten the atmosphere in the room. 'Serena, I thought that you said Sammy was quite clever at science?' Serena looked at Luna and all but Sammy burst into fits of laughter. Luna's comment was followed by Serena saying, 'Yeah, Sammy, aren't you told anything in biology?'  
  
'Not funny Serena, what I meant was that how could you be pregnant? Is this Darien or Endymion guy blind or something?'  
  
'Ohhhhhh, you little Spore!!!!!!! You're gonna pay!'  
  
'Serena, Sammy sit down! Ken Tsukino commanding voice rang out through the house. 'Serena, I'm disappointed in you, did you not realize what could happen or were you just careless, or did that boy force you?' His voice got angrier as he spoke.  
  
Knowing she had to answer sooner or later, Serena took a deep breath, 'Dad, Darien didn't force me, I knew what was happening and I wanted it to. We loved each other, it had to happen sooner or later.'  
  
'But he's dumped you now, right?'  
  
'Yeah.' Serena's head dropped as she tried to cover the tears in her eyes.  
  
Sammy realizing what was happening, tried to change the subject, 'So what kind of enemies have you got?'  
  
'Jeez, Sammy, I'm pregnant and you want the action details!' However, it got a smile from her lips and her father relaxed allowing the subject to be forgotten, for the moment.  
  
'Can they wait, Sammy? I want to talk to Serena alone.' As her mother said this, Serena looked at her and then down to Luna for the comforting smile.  
  
'Sure whatever, but Serena promise, you'll tell me right?'  
  
'Sure, I'll explain whatever you want me to.'  
  
'Can we all hear, I want to also hear the heroic actions of my daughter and her friends?'  
  
'Sure dad, I'll explain tomorrow.' She, Luna and her mother got up but she remembered that she had to warn them. 'Mum, Dad, Sammy, you have to promise that the identities of the Sailor Scouts has to remain secret.'  
  
Her parents nodded in agreement but Sammy was another matter. 'What? No way! Everyone wants to know their identities, you gotta let me spill!'  
  
'No! If the NegaVerse found out who we are, then they'd send youmas to capture or destroy those that we love to anger, destroy and trapped us. You have to understand, no one can ever know! Please Sammy promise me.' She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
'Not fair! But you're right. I don't want to lose you or anyone of us.'  
  
'Thanks Sammy.' Before the three females went out the door, Serena smiled at her younger, annoying brother.  
  
* * *  
  
In Serena's room her mother had the 'talk' with her. However, now the mood in the room was lighter as Luna and Ilene talked about Serena's faults but also how proud they are of her.  
  
  
  
Sorry, this chapter is short, but I gotta go. 


	5. History Of The Sailor Scouts

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Five For the first time in weeks, Serena and Luna got a good night sleep. In the morning, they woke up and went to have breakfast. During their breakfast, Serena's family joins them.  
  
Serena's dad was wearing a smart suit, causing Serena to remember his interview that morning. 'Good luck dad!'  
  
'Thanks. I'll need it. It's a top job in a very well known and respected company.'  
  
'You'll do fine dear.' Was the encouragement from Ilene.  
  
'Yeah, dad, you'll get it!' Sammy joined in with his support.  
  
'I have a great family. Got to go if I want to make a good impression.' As he headed to the door, he reminded them, 'I want to hear all about the Sailor Scouts so don't start without me.'  
  
'Ohhhhhhh, I wanted to hear about it now.' Sammy's whine was joined with Serena's laughter.  
  
'Don't worry Ken. They have chores to be getting on with.'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'No fair!'  
  
'No excuses! Bye Ken,' she called as she saw him leave.  
  
'But mum, I'm the fighter for love and justice, surely I should be able to rest,' Serena complained.  
  
'That fact has never stopped you before!'  
  
'But I'm pregnant!'  
  
'It's not like you are due to have the baby any time soon, Serena! Now, Serena you can wash up while Sammy you tidy and vacuum downstairs. I'm going out to buy the shopping and Luna would you make sure that the children do the work?'  
  
'Of course Mrs Tsukino.'  
  
'Cool, a cat's gonna try and boss me around!'  
  
'Sammy, that's not a good thing! Luna is a right slave driver!'  
  
'Really?!?!?' This came from both Sammy and Ilene.  
  
'Yeah, she's always moaning at me to be sensible, do my homework, eat less, train more, and she goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-'  
  
'Alright we get the picture, jeez, sometimes I don't believe that you're human.'  
  
'Sammy, Serena is completely human!'  
  
'But mum, before, she was born on the moon, so doesn't that mean that she's an alien or something.'  
  
'SAMMY YOU LITTLE SPORE, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!'  
  
'Serena, put the broom down, Sammy start tidying. And no backchat to Luna.'  
  
And so the discussion was closed and they worked.  
  
Later, when all the work was done and they had eaten lunch and Ken had returned from his interview, the talk about the sailor scouts started.  
  
'Well when I was fourteen I found Luna and she gave me the power to be Sailor Moon and then as the inner scouts arrived in Tokyo, she gave them their powers. We were needed because Queen Beryl was trying to take over Earth again. We battled our old friends the Royal Guard without realising that they were once our friends. Tuxedo Mask always showed up when we needed him but we didn't know how he was. The NegaVerse was looking for my mother's crystal and so were we. It was split up into seven parts. They had collected five and Darien had the other two. In the Star Tower, Darien was going to do battle with Zoicyte on his own, but I had gone with him, both of us not knowing who the other was. Zoicyte tricked Darien and throw an ice crystal through his shoulder. When I let a tear fall the seven rainbow crystals appeared in front of me and the scouts saw it become the Imperial Silver Crystal. I was uncovered to be Princess Serenity and Darien, Prince Endymion. However, Beryl brainwashed Darien and he tried to kill me at the North Pole. The scouts and I teleported there and one by one, they died, protecting me. In Queen Beryl's chambers, Darien tried to kill me but I managed to heal him but Beryl throw a huge rock at me. Darien threw a rose at her, nearly killing her and he covered me, taking the hit, and killing himself. Beryl had her power doubled or something by the NegaForce. I went out and killed her with the spirits of my friends. I also died but the crystal brought us back to life and we didn't remember anything.'  
  
Luna then took over, 'Soon a new enemy appeared and Artemis and I were forced to re-awaken the scouts. Alan and Ann were aliens taking people's energy by the use of cardians to feed the Doom Tree. Ann had a crush on Darien and Alan on Serena. By the way, we couldn't reawaken Tuxedo Mask, but the MoonLight Knight protected them. In the end, Darien remembered and Serena gave the Tree of Life a new chance along with Alan and Ann.'  
  
Back to Serena, 'The next day, Darien and I were out on a date and that annoying brat fell into his arms and demanded my crystal. Rini wanted to save her mother and we helped after I destroyed Rubeus and healed the Sisters. However, we also had to defeat the Wiseman and the Doom Phantom. Before that Sapphire died and Diamond, his brother tried to turn me into his queen! As if! But anyway, I had to defeat the Wiseman and by doing that Rini's mother was saved.'  
  
Luna's turn, 'Then we were introduced to the outer scouts. Alex and Michelle didn't want to fight with us but eventually they did. They were looking for the three talismans that would create the Holy Grail. One from each of them and Trista and then the Holy Grail was given to the Messiah, Serena. Mistress Nine was summoned in the form of Tara and she nearly brought about the end of our world, but Serena managed to destroy the evil that was controlling her and save her life.'  
  
Serena then took over, 'we then had to fight the Circus and Neherenia. Pegasus helped us with that and we had to then fight Galaxia, a very strong person. The Sailor StarLights came into battle with us and together we were nearly all destroyed. Galaxia took all of the scouts' star seed except for the StarLights and myself. I converted her back to good and brought everyone back to live, including Darien who had been died for about a year without us knowing. And that brings us back to the present. All our enemies.'  
  
  
  
I know that most of you know most of that, but some people don't so that's a vague summary. However, Tara does not become a child, she stays the same age. 


	6. Phone Call

The Child Of the Prophecy, Chapter Six Ring Ring, Ring Ring, 'Phone.'  
  
'Sammy you are so annoying!'  
  
'Hello, Tsukino residence. Ken? Here he is.' Ilene passes the phone to him.  
  
'Hello? Oh hello Corbin. I got the job, oh that's great! You want to have dinner with my family? Sure that's fine, great, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye and Thank you!'  
  
'Dinner?'  
  
'God for you Dad!'  
  
'Well Done!'  
  
'Thanks, and yes, Corbin wants to meet all of you and you can meet my partner.'  
  
'Great, dinner!'  
  
'Sammy, is that all you think about, your stomach?'  
  
'No Serena, that's you!'  
  
'Enough! What time tomorrow?'  
  
'Seven o'clock at The Bridge.'  
  
'The Bridge? That's a really expensive place,' squealed Serena.  
  
'I Know! Sorry Luna, pets aren't allowed.'  
  
'That's ok Mr Tsukino.'  
  
'Hey dad what in the company for and everything?'  
  
'Well Serena, It's called 'Stereoscopical' and it's part of the F Shields Empire. Corbin Daniels is the manager of the Empire. He'll be there and so will my partner, John Wood. I also think that the owner of the Empire, will be there. But I'm not sure and I don't know what his name is.'  
  
'Cool, but I think Serena should learn some manners first.'  
  
'Sammy I am a princess, I have manners.'  
  
'Are these the manners that are lost in your memory!'  
  
'SAMMY!!!!!!!'  
  
'Ok, enough! Do not do anything like that tomorrow to embarrass me or your father!'  
  
  
  
Sorry, this chapter is so short but the next one I think will be too long to add to this one. 


	7. Sailor Scout Meeting

The Child Of the Prophecy, Chapter Seven 'Sammy, you are only hear to say hi and then you've got to go. We have scout business to discuss, ok?'  
  
'How many times are you gonna tell me? I'll say hi and then go to Jack's, ok? Your majesty.'  
  
*And I thought Serena and Rei were bad.* Thought Luna.  
  
'Jeez, why did Serena arrange a scout meeting at nine in the morning, she got to know that she'll be late!'  
  
'Rei, you have no faith in Serena. She has changed recently!'  
  
'Amy's right, she's even doing her homework!'  
  
'Mina, don't mention that! She's got to be study because of her test scores!'  
  
'Lita!'  
  
And they all burst out laughing.  
  
'Hey, what's going on?' Serena's voice called over the laughter.  
  
Artemis answered before seeing Sammy, 'They are laughing over your changes!'  
  
Then he gulped seeing him. 'Uh oh!'  
  
'Wow, Artemis can talk too!'  
  
'Sammy, you are soooooooo dumb!'  
  
'Don't even think about starting again!' Luna cried in the confusion of all the scouts.  
  
And then they were all in confusion.  
  
'How come he knows?' Was what really needed to be answered.  
  
'That doesn't matter, but Sammy, you're said hi, now say Bye!'  
  
'Jeez Serena, take a Chill Pill!'  
  
And he went.  
  
'Serena, you called a scout meeting, brought your brother, who knows about us, I might add. So tell us what is so important!'  
  
'Jeez Rei, you need a chill pill! And the reason is a very simple one.'  
  
'Serena, it is not a simple reason!' Luna almost screamed at her.  
  
'Luna, it is simple, but what happens because of it is complicated.'  
  
'Whatever, just get on with it!'  
  
'Well, I'm kinda pregnant.'  
  
And then came all the screeches, 'WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?'  
  
'And because of that, I have to kinda, stop being...Sailor Moon?'  
  
Stunned Silence.  
  
Rei was the one to break the silence. 'Great Meatball Head! Have you got any more surprises for us?'  
  
'Erm, kinda. Darien and I are no longer an item.'  
  
All looked disturbed at this news. They sat in silence as they digested this information.  
  
'Er Guys, do you think we should, um, continue this, when we are all ready and not so surprised.'  
  
'Amy is right, we'll see you all tomorrow same time, same place. Luna, a word.' Artemis jumped into Serena's arms, because Luna was on her shoulder.  
  
'Bye guys.' And they all left, going their separate ways.  
  
In the park, Luna and Artemis were arguing and Serena had had, enough. 'Hey, cats, ENOUGH, already!' And they fell silent. However, she didn't continue because she had spotted someone else and was making eye contact with him.  
  
'It's Darien!' she whispered.  
  
Both looked at each other, and Serena started walking towards him.  
  
  
  
Will Darien be nice to her? Find out next time! 


	8. Darien's Friends

The Child Of the Prophecy, Chapter Eight As Serena's eyes connect with Darien's, they both get lost in the eyes of each other. Neither realizes that their friends are grouped around them, calling for their attention. Luna, Artemis, Michelle and Alex wonder what is going to happen next. While Darien has Andrew, five other males and two females seeking his attention. Andrew is amazed at the intensity of each other's stares, realising that nether want it to be over, but wondering why it is. The five young men are calling Darien's name, while the other girls are wondering, 'are they an item?'  
  
Luna, knowing the whole story, the problem that Serena was facing, and muttered to Artemis, 'Do Something!'  
  
'Like what? And why? They might make up and the whole thing'll be sorted out.'  
  
Hearing this, Alex and Michelle, wonder what the hell is going on. Alex whispers to Michelle, 'Whatever is going on, I'm gonna make Darien pay for this!' and she made her fists into balls, ready to attack.  
  
Alex's violent outburst, wake Serena and Darien from their trances. Both where they are happily in love and together.  
  
One of the girls with Darien asks, 'Darien, is this, umm, your girlfriend?'  
  
'What?' Darien was surprised at Serena's reaction and couldn't get anything more out than that.  
  
'Your girlfriend? 'Cos if she is, you should really tell Jess.'  
  
'Yeah, Darien, Jess or this high school kid?'  
  
'Man, Darien, Jess is really hot! Forget the kid and get with her!  
  
'Yeah, she's my dream, make it for me!' His friends, it seemed were trying to get him to into a worse position.  
  
'What the Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Alex!! Leave it!' Michelle was trying to restrain Alex from attacking Darien, but it was kinda hard. Artemis was having the same problem with Luna, she wouldn't be controlled either.  
  
Darien tried to ease the tension, 'Everyone, Serena is NOT my girlfriend. Artemis, Michelle, you can loosen your holds on them, cos I'm not going out with Jess either.' While saying that, Darien had turned his eyes to those concerned, but now, Serena was had his attention. But she didn't want it. Small tears were forming in her eyes, but they were held back and this was causing Darien to have the same pain and his nearly came out.  
  
His friends weren't happy about the facts that he had stated.  
  
'Hey, why can't Darien have a girlfriend?'  
  
'Yeah! He's allowed, isn't he?'  
  
'Jeez, everyone, CALM DOWN! Darien and Serena have a past! They broke up recently and the wounds of it are still fresh, for both of them. Give it a rest! You aren't helping either.' Andrew had managed to calm both of the sides, but it wasn't the end of it.  
  
'Hey, kid! Get over it!'  
  
'Why would Darien even want you?'  
  
'The only reason he went out with you, a 'high school kid', is to get laid. There is no other reason.'  
  
'Obviously, you didn't perform or get it together, so that's why you are broken up.'  
  
'Love wasn't a factor, if you thought it was.'  
  
'I'm gonna KILL you!'  
  
'Alex! You're gonna pay for those comments!'  
  
'MEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Luna, Artemis, claws back! Alex, calm down! Michelle! Try to restrain her! You lot can shut up! Andrew nice seeing you again and hearing her view on our break up. Darien nice friends you have!' Serena picked up Luna and continued, 'Alex, relax and go punch something other than a human to calm you.' And then she turned on her heel and walked away with Artemis following her and Luna.  
  
All Darien could do is watch her walk fro his life. And his heart broke again.  
  
'Alex! You heard Serena, don't hit anyone!' And then Michelle turned to Darien, 'You are a big jerk you know that!'  
  
'Michelle, I'm sorry that Serena's the way she is, but it's not my fault.' Darien tried to reason with her, knowing her the gentler of the two.  
  
'It's not your fault?' She questioned.  
  
While Alex violently exclaimed, 'You are the biggest JERK that I have ever seen! You don't even care about what you have done to her, and especially about dumping her!'  
  
'Look, maybe I had something to do with it but -'  
  
He didn't get the chance. Alex was beyond control, and she hit him with extreme force.  
  
All helped to stop it and Michelle finally got Alex into a controlled grip and shouted at her, 'HOW COULD YOU! YOU PROMISED SERENA AND YOU BROKE IT!' She went on calmly, 'Serena needs her friends and she needs to be able to trust us. How are you gonna explain this to her?'  
  
'I promised I wouldn't hit any humans, I didn't say anything about monsters like him!'  
  
'Jesus Alex! I don't think she'll see it that way!'  
  
And they continued this way, as they left. Darien's friends helped him up and said that he had to press charges against him. This caused him and Andrew to laugh and loudly. Alex and Michelle turned in disgusted but they turned away, comforting each other. 'Alex is girl, not a guy!' Andrew exclaimed.  
  
'Any way, I expected something like that, especially from her, but sooner.' And Darien left to sort himself out and get a handle on his feelings for Serena, the pain and think about what he had to do next.  
  
* * *  
  
*Darien, get a grip! You have to tell her! You will lose her if this continues! I'll go now! But wait! Damn! I've got that dinner with Corbin and the new people. I'll do it first thing tomorrow, at least first by Serena's standards!* He smirked at the thought of Serena being up before 10 o'clock on a weekend.  
  
  
  
So! What's gonna happen next? Will Serena forgive Alex for punching the guy she loves? Will we find out what's wrong with Darien? And will I get my IT coursework done? (Erm. U didn't need that question did u?)  
  
Bye! Till nxt time.l8rs! ;} 


	9. Bombshells

The Child Of the Prophecy, Chapter Nine  
  
'So Alex hit him?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Even though you expressly said no?'  
  
Serena nodded her head. 'Alex said that I only told her not to hit humans, not monsters like him.'  
  
'But why? Do you know what he did?'  
  
'Nope, Alex had to go, so I don't know why.'  
  
'So how do you feel about it?'  
  
'About Darien being having his face re-arranged by a friend or him having his face re-arrange by a friend who I have told not to do that?'  
  
'Er..Both.'  
  
'Ummm, I'm not sure Luna; I know that I'm angry with Alex for hitting him, 'specially after I asked her told to. But about Darien, I'm not sure. He must have deserved it, but I still hate to think of him being hurt. I guess I'll never truly stop loving him.'  
  
There was silence for a while, but Luna softly broke it. 'Trista, why did you want to speak to us?'  
  
'Yeah, you didn't want the rest, but just Tara, me and Luna.'  
  
'Serena, I think you meant Tara, Luna and myself.' Tara giggled.  
  
'For a very important reason,' Trista answered, frowning slightly and raising her voice.  
  
This caused them all to stare at the mysterious guardian of time. With their attention, she continued, 'During the Silver Millennium and all ages before that era, there was a prophecy that was always fulfilled because of the fear of what might happen if it was not. It was known as the 'Earth Child Prophecy'. For all children of the Earth Throne was it fulfilled.  
  
'How does it go?' Serena asked.  
  
Tara looked at the three older people being completely serious. She didn't like it when Serena was serious. She loved her light heartedness and enjoyed being in her company. Serena could always make the sun shine, even if it was a cloudy day. However, she knew that it was a very serious thing that was happening, because Trista was here, talking about the past.  
  
Trista cleared her throat and her voice became full of mystery. 'The baby rejoiced by human end, the power will be good. The baby rejected by human end, the power will be evil.'  
  
'How come prophecies are always predicting destruction?' Tara asked innocently, but the other three all smiled. Luna and Trista looked at each and didn't know what to say, because all the prophecies that they knew were about destruction.  
  
However, Serena answered the question. 'Because, Tara, our wonderful ancestors decided that we need to remember important details about our long- standing traditions, so they created complicated riddles to remind the one who needed to be reminded.' Serena's speech brought waves of confusion and amazement from those in the room. Serena decided that her explanation wasn't finished and could be explained in more detailed. So she continued,' And these are the traditions about evil and destruction so we should never forget them otherwise we will end up in big do-dos!' She had kept a straight face while saying this, but at her choice of last words, it caused her and Tara to shake slightly and then violently, turning into giggles and changing completely into hysterics. Luna stared at the two girls in hysterics. She was surprised in a way, because Serena hadn't laughed in a while but she was surprised because the laughter seemed so natural from two people who didn't spend much time alone together. She felt like she had heard it a million and one time before.  
  
Trista smiled at Luna's expression of surprise. She remembered how close the two used to be. She remembered the smile that was always on his face. She remembered the first time they all meet. She remembered the first time that they all kissed their first loves. She remembered and wished those times were here. She saw her true love and hated the fact that he didn't recognise her. She hated it that not one of them remembered the friendship that they had. He caused her pain and yet she didn't want to tell them in case they pushed her away because she wasn't able to be the light hearted girl that Serena is, the girl she used to be.  
  
'Sorry about that Trista, I know we're s'pose to be serious but I couldn't help it. I just had to let that one out. It seemed so natural to be with you two and crack jokes.' And Trista smiled, she smiled remembering the way that Serena always apologised when it wasn't completely necessary. And she smiled at the slight remembrance that Serena had, even though she didn't know why.  
  
'It's ok. The 'human end' is the time when the unborn child can be aborted illegally.' She started, but -  
  
'Wait abortion existed in the Silver Millennium?' Tara gasped.  
  
'Of course, many of the laws that exist now, existed then.' Luna explained.  
  
'Hey people, focus, what is up with the prophecy then?'  
  
'Well Serena, Darien, as the heir to the throne of Earth, should have rejoiced his child.-'  
  
'What do you mean 'should'?' Luna asked.  
  
'Oh my God! Is it to late?'  
  
'My child will be evil?'  
  
'Yes, it is too late! I was watching another in the past, while I remembered it and the you told me that you were pregnant and I knew then that it was too late.' Trista tried to apologise.  
  
'Trista, it isn't your fault, I should have been more careful.'  
  
'Serena, it takes two people to tango.'  
  
'Tara's right Serena, Darien also took part in this.'  
  
'Thanks for trying to comfort me Luna, Tara, but this is my mistake. I blame myself and I'm not going to allow this planet to be destroyed by my mistakes!' Serena spoke so sincerely that unknowingly; the girls all shifted into their princess gowns.  
  
'So what do we do?  
  
'Ummm . ermmmmmm . sorry guys, I haven't got any idea.'  
  
'Don't worry princess there is a way.'  
  
'Abortion? Trista I don't believe in it. It's horrible.'  
  
'But Serena, to save this planet we must and anyway it's the only way.'  
  
'Tara, abortion isn't allowed to happen at this stage in Serena's pregnancy.'  
  
'Luna, I'm sure there'll make an exception.'  
  
'How? Are we going to tell them that we're trying to save the world? After that how about you tell them that you're all sailor scouts? How's that for a plan?'  
  
'Jeez, Luna take a chill pill.'  
  
'Luna! Tara! Enough! World Crisis her! Literally!' Serena cried. 'Trista, you said that there is a way. And I don't think that you really were suggesting abortion?'  
  
'You're right princess. It wasn't abortion. The way to destroy the evil involves a sacrifice.'  
  
'What is the sacrifice?' Serena asked after a moment of silence.  
  
'It takes three lives.'  
  
'Does it matter who or...' Serena left her question unanswered knowing the answer already.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'What? Don't do that!'  
  
Serena turned to Luna and Tara, and uttered one, soft word. 'Us.'  
  
OMG!!!!!!! How culd I end it there!!!!!!!!! And btw, I CANNOT WRITE PROPHECIES! 


	10. Confusion

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Ten  
  
'Oh great fire, let your wisdom come to me. I call forth your power, teach me what I wish to know.' The flames in the great fire flickered and then rose up. After a moment the magnitude of the flames, they sputtered and died. The priestess sat there, transfixed. The flames of the great fire had never before gone out. And this was not some fire that could be replaced. It had burnt for centuries and each carer of it kept it alive. Her turn had come and then she had failed. She had been the cause of its departure. Her curiosity about her close friend had caused her to break an unwritten law. She was grieved for this and it added to the pain that was inside of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Osmosis is the movement of water particles from an area of low concentration into an area of high concentration via a semi-permeable membrane. No! Wait! That isn't right. It's the other way round. From high to low. God what is wrong with me? I can't get a single question right straight away.' The genius looked at her homework and through her pencil down and she just sat there, wondering what was wrong with her. She couldn't understand it and she wasn't confused or wondering about herself. It was the one that could make the sun shine even on a cloudy day.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Add 200 grams of flour, 2 eggs, little bit of milk and whisk into a smooth paste. .. All right, smooth paste, now what? Oh right, add one pint of milk and whisk until it is a thin batter. Then add a bit of the batter into a hot oiled pan and turn when cooked.' The teenage chef looked at the recipe that she was following and then into the pan. *Why isn't this making me feel better? Cooking always makes me feel better, and I'm making her favourite.* She thought to herself and sorrow took her heart and caused silent tears to gently run down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Why didn't I feel it? I've been in the same room as them when together, they kept their distance from each other, they fought together but whenever they had been forced to hold close to each other, they looked distressed. It is so obvious! I should have realised, it's my job!* And this girl looked at the volleyball in her arms and realised that she was failing her friends who were calling for her to wake up. She knew she had to stop this failing attitude and think, but she couldn't, the team was losing the fight and it wasn't just the one team. It was the team that she was captain of, the high school volley ball girls. It was cutting her up and she couldn't stop it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*I directly disobeyed her, she didn't even want me to speak to him, I shouldn't have! She could hardly speak after I told her. She loves him more than he deserves but she wouldn't unless he felt the same way, that deeply. When they are together before, it was obvious; they loved each other more than anything. It wasn't one way, but both ways. What has changed? The baby? It would make sense, but he wouldn't act and say that. Even though she wasn't there, he still wouldn't have said it. He can't have known but why doesn't she tell him? I'm so confused and don't know where to turn.*  
  
  
  
  
  
*I wish she hadn't of done it. It was a direct disobeyment. And how could he be so cruel? It hasn't like him. He never did that sort of thing, he was always a gentlemen.* It tormented her to see them all in the way that they were. It wasn't just three people that were on her mind, but two more. One who seemed to be thinking about something all the time and drifting away from her and the other was becoming more mysterious with her, the way she was with the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought the scouts should be involved bit more (that was them thinking if u didn't already know!) also, I don't want to rite about the death and destruction bit until I hear what u think about it. Sorry, I do this with my friends and so I have earned the title: the writer of morbid tales! Gr8 isn't it! 


	11. Darien's View

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Eleven  
  
'Darien . Why? . Because of you, I'm died ..' The soft whispering voice cried out to him in his sleep and he turned over, consumed by another nightmare. 'Darien, you killed me, just because you had a dream three years ago that was a test, doesn't mean this one was. Now I'm dead because you were selfish.' And he turned restlessly again. 'Serena .' '. Seiya . I love you'. And he sprang forth from his bed, tears gently flowing own his cheek.  
  
He got up and made some coffee, it was only 5:00pm. He sat down at the table and thought about his essay that he had been putting off for weeks now. He had two hours before he had to meet Corbin and the new employees, so he could work on it for a while. And so he collected his books and started reading the required material. And without realizing it, he fell asleep again.  
  
And there she was, in his dreams again, looking more beautiful by the minute. All he knew was that he wanted her and he had to have her. But as he walked to her, he saw her kiss another. The other he did not even know. And he cried and she laughed saying that it was his fault for ignoring her. And in that instance, a black hole enveloped him and sent him spiralling round into a bottomless pit with no help or beauty  
  
And once again, Darien jumped into the real world. He was panting at the thought falling. *Weird! Completely different kind of nightmare.* And in that instance, he decided he'd have to tell her. Everything. About all his nightmares. And he hoped to all the powers in the universe that she could forgive him. With his mind made, he went to change thinking that he would then go to the meeting after making it up with the only thing in the world that mattered to him.  
  
As he passed by the phone, it rang and he picked it up. 'Hello?'  
  
'Darien? Good to hear from you.'  
  
'Oh hi Corbin. How've you been?'  
  
'Since talking to you the other day, fine. But one of the new employees will not be able to make it tonight. His mother-in-law has become seriously ill and so he and the family have flown to Australia to be with her.'  
  
'Oh ok. Is the other person still coming?'  
  
'Yes, and he is bringing his family.'  
  
'Right. I don't mean to be rude Corbin, but there is something I must take care of. I'll see you un about an hour.'  
  
'An hour?'  
  
'. Yeah . Is that a problem?'  
  
'Well, its is really.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because if you did, you'd be very late.'  
  
'Huh? Oh my God! It's quarter to seven!'  
  
'You didn't realize?'  
  
'No! But I'll have to wait till tomorrow to do anything now. I'll see you in a few.'  
  
'Ok, Darien, bye.'  
  
*I'm sorry my love, I guess I'll not be able to see you tonight.*  
  
  
  
Awwwww!!!!! Isn't Darien, sooooooooooo sweet!  
  
Lol, I'm crazy, as usual! Bye  
  
BTW, I was checking out a comment I got and realised that the other chapters were almost practically un-readable least they were for me so I've gone and changed them, the way that they are set out, not the words! 


	12. The Plan

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twelve  
  
'What is the sacrifice?' Serena asked after a moment of silence.  
  
'It takes three lives.'  
  
'Does it matter who or...' Serena left her question unanswered knowing the answer already.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'What? Don't do that!'  
  
Serena turned to Luna and Tara, and uttered one, soft word. 'Us.'  
  
***  
  
'Us?' The word echo in quiet room.  
  
'I'll understand if you aren't comfortable with this. But whatever happens, I am going to proceed with this and not allow the world to be destroyed because of my mistakes.' Serena said gently.  
  
'Serena, you are my princess, my leader, and so I will always follow you. I'm also the Soldier of Sacrifice, so I'm not scared. Besides, I don't think it will work if we don't all do it.  
  
'Tara's right Princess.'  
  
'In what way Trista, following me or it needing all three of us?' A smile playing at her lips.  
  
'Both.' And the serious atmosphere was cancelled out by the sound of laughter from the three girls.  
  
'Girls, I hate to stop this laughter, but something has been bothering me. Could there be anything that knows of this?' She had their attention and so continued. 'I mean, could someone know that Serena was pregnant, and somehow managed to separate Darien from Serena?'  
  
'Its possible Luna, the future is mess. So I don't know. But you could be right. If someone knew of the prophecy and wanted someone powerful, he could have convinced Darien to break up with you.'  
  
'Yeah, that could be it!'  
  
'No, it's definitely that!'  
  
'What makes you so sure Serena?'  
  
'Well Tara, Darien isn't being cold to me, when I see him, there is longing in his eyes, I can see it. So something has to be behind this.' And she continued to herself *I couldn't live with my live if I was wrong.*  
  
'So what do we do know?'  
  
'I don't know, this person will know that the human end is over and so he might attack now and get it over with.  
  
'But Trista, if he attacks, he might hurt the baby.'  
  
'I know Tara, but know the baby is protected. If Serena dies, he'll live and become a young man straight away. If Serena gave birth to him, he'd be a baby and not as powerful as he would be if he was born by Serena's death.'  
  
'So basically, you're saying I'm gonna die.' And the guardian of time, nodded her head. All was quiet as they pondered this.  
  
'If this thing if after me, we should do this now and not later.'  
  
'Your right, but not right now.'  
  
'Tara, we have to do this!'  
  
'Wait, you don't understand, I want my dad to understand why he'll never see me again, surely you want that to Serena?'  
  
'She's right, they already know about me being Sailor Moon, but I want to have one night with them. To say goodbye.'  
  
'Alright, but we'll have to do it soon.'  
  
'How about tonight? We have the meal with our families and then we do it.'  
  
'Ok. Luna are you ok?'  
  
'Truthfully no. I don't want to see any of you die, but I know I cannot change your mind. But I also know that we would all be in danger if you didn't do this.'  
  
'I'm sorry Luna'  
  
'Not your fault.'  
  
'What time do we do this?'  
  
'Ten?'  
  
'That's fine. Luna, I'm going to write a note to Darien and the scouts. I want them to know what is happening. But give it to them tomorrow.'  
  
'As you wish Serena.'  
  
'Well I hate to break this, but I have some things that I need to take care of.'  
  
'I also should be going. Give me love to everyone.'  
  
'I will. I'll see you at ten at . '  
  
'Er .. How about at the .'  
  
'.Rose garden in the park?'  
  
'Why there Serena?'  
  
'Cos its pretty and cos we're gonna die, we might as well see something pretty in or last moments of life.'  
  
Good idea princess.'  
  
'At ten in the rose garden.'  
  
'Till then.'  
  
'Say goodbye to everyone for one.'  
  
'And tell them we love them.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
And they left with heavy hearts. Death would not be easy and yet, they must because it was their duty.  
  
  
  
So, three scouts r gona die, what'll happen nxt, who knows? I know I don't! 


	13. Dinner With Consequences

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Thirteen  
  
Serena sat in the car, watching the scenery, not noticing anyone or anything. 6:55pm, her father was worried about being late and so was berating all the drivers in the car, causing Serena and her brother to look at each other trying to hide theirs smiles, both knowing who he could go off on one.  
  
Serena looked back out the car. Remembering how she and Luna had cried together. About how she had written the letters. About how she felt about not properly remembering Darien's intense eyes and touch.  
  
Before she knew it, they had pulled into the car park and her dad was hurrying them all out of the car. She heard her dad's name being called and yet she could not look up. She had not told them that it would their last time together and they didn't know. And a small stream of tears fell silently down her face as she walked slowing, following the feet of her family. And then she felt it, the presence of love. And the only time she ever felt it was when she was near him. Looking up, she saw the face she was hoping for. And if anything, the love was more pronounced than she had ever seen before. And slowly the sadness in her died and became filled with anger.  
  
But before she could explode, her father spoke sharply to her brother for the comment that he had made. And as she looked back into Darien's penetrating, beautiful eyes, she smiled at him lovingly and the smile was returned with the similar, extreme intenseness that they shared.  
  
Despite this, Darien did not get a chance to talk to her. Corbin was introducing him to Ken and his attention could not drift too much over to the beauty of his life.  
  
While Darien was engaged with business chatter, Ilene, embarrassed her daughter by statements about Darien, however true, Serena could not get over them.  
  
After dinner was over, Darien insisted they walk off the pounds that they may have gained. However, his time, he insisted on walking next to Serena and discussing school with her in the hope that the others would leave them alone to talk. And when they did, Darien gasped as he felt Serena's arm, link into his. As he looked at her, he saw her smiling face, full of laughter. How he had missed this. Their slow walks through the park of Tokyo to their favourite, quiet place, the Rose Garden.  
  
He felt he had to tell her, and so he did. He told her about all the nightmares that he had. And she still walked by his side and comforted him in the way that only she could. And he realized that he had not lost her. And both were comforted by the presence of each other.  
  
However, their happiness was not allowed to develop for long. A youma had appeared and Corbin was forcing them all in the woods that surrounded the park. Although, others we not as lucky as they were, and did not reach cover in time. So they had their energy zapped. Darien held Serena close to him, in the hope that he could protect her from the battle he could feel in his heart. This was to the enjoyment of her, the amusement of Ilene, Sammy and Corbin and the anger of Ken. Before he could say anything, Serena said that she must go and fight. All but Darien looked at her like she was mad. While her family slowly nodded in understatement, Corbin said, 'No way, I cannot allow you to do that, neither can your parents. And Darien, you seem to care for her in the short time that you have known her. Leave this to the scouts.'  
  
'Corbin, your concern is lovely, but all the sailors are busy tonight. I must do what I can, and no one can persuade me to change my mind.'  
  
'Even me?'  
  
'Especially you.'  
  
'Hey Serena, you didn't take long to get over that Darren guy.' Sammy commented snidely.  
  
'Darren?' Darien repeated and looked at her.  
  
'Hey, fungus, get it right, it's Darien and anyway, I won't be doing this on my own.  
  
While her mother clicked, the others didn't, 'What do you mean honey, you said all the sailor scouts were busy?'  
  
'You still shouldn't go and fight, its dangerous.'  
  
'Hey, people! Enough with the questions, people are getting hurt out there ok?' With that, Serena raised her broach in the air and said, 'Moon . Eternal . Power.' And she transformed to the astonishment of Corbin. She looked at Darien who pulled a rose out of his jacket and he transformed.  
  
All four jaws dropped to the ground and Sammy piped up, 'Hey, Tuxedo Mask, how can you love Serena?'  
  
While Serena made a face at her brother, Darien laughed, but it was cut short at the statement that escaped her mother's lip.  
  
'Serena, should you be fighting? I mean in your condition. You might get hurt and then what would happen to the baby?'  
  
'BABY!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
  
  
So how's Darien gona react to finding he a father-to-be? Find out nxt time on Digimon, Digital Monsters! .... Err ... Yeh .... Rite ... whateva ..... I mean, in the nxt chapter.. *:0* 


	14. Into The Battle We Go

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Fourteen  
  
'Serena, should you be fighting? I mean in your condition. You might get hurt and then what would happen to the baby?'  
  
'BABY!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
* * *  
  
'Darien, this is what I needed to tell you. But now is not the time. We have more important things to do.' With the brief explanation, she turned it to her brother. 'Sammy, press the button and get all the scouts here.'  
  
But at this was interrupted by the beeping of her communicator that she was holding out to her brother. Upon answering it, she saw Trista and Tara's faces appeared on the screen.  
  
'Guys, I need you at Tokyo park; there's a group of youmas and their terrorizing at people here. Tuxedo Mask and I are gonna try to take them out but we'll need help. Get here soon and bring the others.'  
  
'SERENA! Don't do that!'  
  
'You can't fight in your conditions.'  
  
However, Serena was already running out to the battle. 'Serena, you should listen to them. What happens if you cant hurt?'  
  
'Darien, that's where you come in.' Serena explained lightly. And with that, she pulled out her Power Tier and cried as she ran out, 'MOON SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISS!' This took out a large amount of youmas but left her surrounded by another group of them. Tuxedo Mask saw this and jumped and hurled a flock of roses at them. As he landed, he was next to Sailor Moon. He jumped again out of the reach of the youmas with his arms wrapped around Sailor Moon. Despite the fact that his daughter was safe, Ken Tsukino, frowned heavily at the sight of this.  
  
'SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE'  
  
'PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM'  
  
The combine attack also took out a group of youmas. From where the Tsukino's and Corbin Daniels stood, they could see another two sailor suited females.  
  
'Glad you could make it.'  
  
'Couldn't leave you to handle this on your own now, could we?' was the reply to this.  
  
The chat was cut short when youmas teleported right in front of the warriors and forced them into hand-to-hand combat. The four pulled their own weight in the fight, but they were having trouble holding back the forces from the innocent humans.  
  
However, one youma broke Sailor Moon's concentration and sent her flying against a brick wall. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Saturn and Pluto could only watch as the youmas advanced to her as they were being held back by the other youmas.  
  
'NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE' 'URANUS WORLD SHAKING' Came to the rescue of the grateful Sailor Moon.  
  
With the force of the combined attacks they were able to push the youmas back to a distance where they could group together and develop a plan of attack.  
  
'What's he doing here?' Uranus pointed at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
'Uranus, I believe that there are more pressing matters at hand.' Pluto pointed out.  
  
'Hey, where's the party?' The inner scouts had come to help.  
  
'Here's the plan, Sailor Mercury, can you mist up the place in a sec?' With a nod of the blue haired sailor, Sailor Moon continued, 'Tuxedo Mask, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, I need you to form a box around the youmas. Attack with your strongest attack and then do not allow any of them to escape or jump up. Understand?'  
  
Their approved of the plan knowing that their leader knew what to do. 'Er. Princess?' Pluto began.  
  
'S'ok Pluto, I know what I'm doing.'  
  
'Just be careful Sailor Moon.'  
  
'Aren't I always? Ok, lets do it!'  
  
'MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST' Fog drifted over the youmas allowing the scouts to get into their positions and then they attacked.  
  
'MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE' 'MARS FLAME SNIPER' 'JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION' 'VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK' 'URANUS WORLD SHAKING' 'NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE' 'SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE' 'PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM'  
  
The attacks combined with a collection of roses and took out a number of the youmas; the ones left suffered the Moon Power Tier.  
  
'MOON SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISS'  
  
And all were moon-dusted.  
  
'Hey, Sailor Moon.'  
  
'Yes Sailor Jupiter?'  
  
'Should you be fighting in your condition?'  
  
'Not really.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'I've been thinking.'  
  
'Did it hurt?'  
  
Ohhhhhhh, Mars you are soooo mean sometimes!'  
  
'Mars, be quiet, Sailor Venus, what's troubling you?'  
  
'Well, umm. I thought you said you and Tuxedo Mask were kinda not . together.'  
  
'We were, up till about an hour ago.'  
  
'Hate to brake up the questions and answers time, we should be leaving.' Tuxedo Mask pointed over his shoulder and they all saw camera crews and newspaper writers appearing and walking over to the heroes.  
  
'Lets split. Meet at mine at ten in the morning tomorrow, ok?'  
  
'Sure Mars.' Was the general reply.  
  
They all dispersed in different directions. Tux jumped to where he had left the Tsukino's and Corbin and waited as Serena talked quickly to Trista and Tara.  
  
'How'd your father take it?'  
  
'Ok, he was shocked but he'll be fine. Trista, can I come with you, cos dad's gone to sleep to digest my bombshell?'  
  
'Sure. We'll meet you in the rose gardens as soon as you can princess.'  
  
'k, I've just got to say goodbye to Luna, my family, Darien and explained to him how come I'm pregnant. The letter can tell him the rest.' 


	15. Explanantions And Goodbyes

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Fifteen  
  
*Back in the woods where the Tsukinos, Corbin, Luna and Darien are gathered*  
  
'Where IS my daughter?'  
  
'I don't know, she left with Tara and Trista saying there was something that she needed to discuss with them.' Darien was trying to explain this to Ken but he was getting annoyed at the fact that this was not the first time he had tried to explain this.  
  
'Ken, Serena will come here, but it must have been important and so you should respect that.'  
  
'I know I should Ilene, but I hate the thought of her being alone.'  
  
'But Mr. Tsukino, Serena isn't alone, she's with Trista and Tara, two of her guardians, and besides, she has her communicator so she can get in touch with anyone she likes.' All of them jumped.  
  
'That cat can TALK?!?!?' Came from Corbin.  
  
'Luna?'  
  
'Hey, where'd you come from?'  
  
But Luna couldn't answer because her communicator went off at that moment. BEEP!  
  
'Luna here.'  
  
'Hi Luna!'  
  
'Serena, are you ok? Not too tried out from the battle?'  
  
'Yeah I'm fine, but how did you know about the battle?'  
  
'Well I was watching it, wasn't I?'  
  
'How come?'  
  
'Well Artemis and I were walking around the park and we saw and heard the fight. So we came.'  
  
'Oh really and what were you and Artemis doing in the park on a moonlit night? Or shouldn't I ask?' Serena's voice asked teasingly.  
  
'You shouldn't ask.'  
  
'K, but where are you, I want to say goodbye now, cos we've moved the time to now-ish cos of the attack.'  
  
'Serena your grammar is appalling!'  
  
'What are you talking 'bout?'  
  
'SERENA, stop playing about! I cannot see how you can be the graceful Princess Serenity sometimes.'  
  
'Neither can I, Luna!' That came from Sammy.  
  
'Sammy? What's he doing with you?'  
  
'We're all in the clearing.'  
  
'Ok, I'll be there in a sec.'  
  
'Luna? What has Serena moved to 'now-ish'?'  
  
'Darien, it's not really my place to say. Wait till Serena comes, she'll explain it all.'  
  
'Well you can tell us can't you Luna?'  
  
'Sorry Mrs. Tsukino, it's still not my place.'  
  
'Your place to what?'  
  
'Serena, good you're here. You can explain to them and then I have a few things to say to the three of you, so I'll come with you.'  
  
'But Luna, it's gonna be hard enough to say goodbye without you being there when we leave!' Serena tried to argue but Luna wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
'What do you mean by leaving?' Serena's dad was looking annoyed. 'You are not allowed to go wandering around, especially with this boy! I forbid it, in your condition.'  
  
'I have to leave, but only Tara and Trista are coming with me. Give me a chance to explain.' Serena tried to explain, but she knew that they wouldn't take it well, 'specially Darien and her father. 'No interruptions! In the time of the Silver Millennium, there was a prophecy that was never really thought much of cos it was pretty much thought of as something that people would do without warning, however know it hasn't been . fulfilled so things are gonna get rough. It was only to do with the royalty of Earth.' Darien's face grew serious and then anxious, as though he was remembering.  
  
'Oh god!'  
  
'She said NO INTERRUPTIONS!'  
  
'Dad, it's ok. Darien, it's not your fault.'  
  
'How'd you come to that conclusion?'  
  
'Because your dreams, I mean nightmares, they were preventing you from being with me and 'rejoicing' it! You can blame yourself, but I don't, neither does Luna, Trista or Tara. And we're the ones who matter most!'  
  
'What are you two talking about?'  
  
'Sammy,' Serena began but didn't know how to phrase it. So Darien did and bitterly.  
  
'Because of me, Serena, Tara and Trista are going to sacrifice their lives to protect the world from the greatest evil that will be known to mankind.'  
  
'Interesting way of putting it Darien.'  
  
'Thanks Luna!' Was the sarcastic reply.  
  
'Luna don't, Darien enough! I'd rather die than see the world in the danger that it would be in. Death everywhere. And you know that I couldn't see my child being hurt.'  
  
'Child?'  
  
'I'm sorry everyone, but I have to go, I've been too long. Luna can explain the rest. Corbin look after Darien for me. Darien look after my family and friends. Luna explain this to the rest to the scouts, give them the letters. Don't be sad for me. Goodbye!' And she took off before Luna could catch up with her.  
  
'Goodbye Serenity,' could be heard from the gentle whisper of the cat, while the others looked on in misery. 


	16. Putting The Plan Into Action

You know, I never thought about Darien running after her, anyhow .  
  
*e-hugs* and *e-candy* to all how've reviewed ^v^  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Sixteen  
  
'So, where are we headed?' The smallest of the three sailor suited heroines said.  
  
'There's a small asteroid that is headed for Earth, even though it hasn't been discovered. If we have to destroy the ground that we die on, might as well be for the good of the world we are protecting!'  
  
'Trista!'  
  
'Sorry, I have a bad sense of humour.'  
  
'Well let's do it.'  
  
'Here goes.'  
  
'MOON ETERNAL POWER' 'PLUTO PLANET POWER' 'SATURN PLANET POWER' 'SAILOR . TELEPORT'  
  
And the three heroines teleported to the asteroid to begin their sacrifice.  
  
'It's so cold here.' Sailor Moon remarked.  
  
'Yeah, lets get this over with.'  
  
'Good idea Saturn.'  
  
They walked into a triangle. Pluto raised her Garnet Rod, while Saturn raised the Silence Glaive as Sailor Moon raised the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
'We are here to sacrifice out lives for the well being of the world. To destroy the child that would be evil and dangerous. Heed our call.  
  
'PLUTO DARK DOME CLOSE' 'SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE DESTROY' 'SILVER CRYSTAL SHATTER'  
  
Blinding light appeared as the crystal shatter and helped punctured the suit Sailor Moon. The energy from the Silence Glaive helped while the garnet Rod held time in it's pace to stop any unwanted attacks.  
  
As the light cleared, three sailor soldiers lay dead on the ground that quaked and disintegrated into tiny particles of dust. They lay lying in the dust while floating through space. And on Earth it was felt by those who did and did not know what was going on.  
  
  
  
I know that isn't Saturn's attack but I had to change it.  
  
Sorry about killing the three of them but I had to. 


	17. New Leadership

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Seventeen  
  
The two cats, Darien, four inner scouts and two outer scouts (that were left) were sitting in the safety and warmth of the temple. The scouts wanted to know what they had felt and Darien wanted the story. And they heard it. And tears poured down their faces, feeling sorry for themselves and for their dead friends.  
  
Darien felt an arm go round his shoulder and he smiled up at Mina, whose arm it was, trying to console him in the death of their friends.  
  
'Why didn't they tell us?'  
  
'Lita, they couldn't, they didn't want to have to say goodbye and there wasn't enough time.' Luna felt her pain but she couldn't explain it any better.  
  
'Why did the crystal need to be shattered?'  
  
'Because, Amy, the power of the Silence Glaive wouldn't be enough to destroy the evil, also it was the seal of Serena's death.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You all have forbidden attacks that will kill you if you use them -'  
  
'Why do we have them then?'  
  
'Because Michelle, they can be used to protect the world if you need to. Trista's attack was the Dark Dome Close. Tara's the Silence Glaive Destroy. And Serena's Silver Crystal Shatter. We don't know what yours are, but you will if you need them.'  
  
'So what do we do now? I mean how are we to explain their deaths to everyone, especially their families?'  
  
'Trista didn't have a family and Tara and Serena told theirs themselves. Leave the explanations to find themselves. It'll all work out.' Luna tried to reassure them.  
  
'But for now scouts, we have work to do. You need to pick a new leader.' Artemis knew they were being hard but the enemy would attack them for destroying his plans.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Alex, Darien's nightmares were sent by someone to stop the child from being good. Now his plans are destroyed, he is going to want revenge, and you'll have to stop him.'  
  
'Ok Artemis, but who?'  
  
'Rei, didn't you want to be leader?'  
  
Everyone looked at the quiet scout of fire. She hadn't said anything since she had been told about Serena's death. She looked away while quietly saying, 'I always did want to be the leader, but Serena was the best one, we couldn't have done anything without her and now she's gone, I really don't want to be leader.' Amy and Lita leaned over and wrapped their arms around their friend trying to comfort her. ' I was always hard on her and never told her how much I loved her and how glad I was that she was my friend.' Rei cried into the arms of her friends. They knew how she felt, because they felt it too.  
  
'Alex -'  
  
'What is it Luna?'  
  
'I think that you should be the new leader.' Luna's comment shocked the whole room.  
  
'Why me? I'm nothing like Serena is, I mean . was.'  
  
'Yes, but you also have the power to destroy the youmas, like Serena could.'  
  
'Luna's right.'  
  
'Yeah, be leader.'  
  
'We need someone who'll be strong to lead us out of this.'  
  
'Go on Alex, for us?  
  
'Ok. I'll do it.'  
  
'Good, let's get to work!'  
  
And so they trained under the new leadership of Uranus. They knew their battle would begin soon and they were looking forward to destroying the person who had taken their beloved Serena, Tara and Trista away from them. And it came the very next day.  
  
  
  
So the battle of good v. evil begins again. How'll win? (And don't think u know, cz I don't!) 


	18. The Battle For Tokyo Begins

The battle begins!  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Eighteen The girls, Darien and the two cats, looked out to the industrial side of Tokyo. It had been completely trashed and was causing the city trouble as the fire was spreading across the city.  
  
'Ok scouts, let's show this guy what we think of him trying to destroy our world, and sacrificing our friends. We'll help the city and then lead them into the remembrance of our friends.' 'Right Alex!' 'Time to transform girls before more parts of the town are destroy.'  
  
'URANUS PLANET POWER' 'NEPTUNE PLANET POWER' 'MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER' 'MARS CRYSTAL POWER' 'JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER' 'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER'  
  
As their transformations took place, Darien took out a rose from his pocket and transformed along with the girls.  
  
Alex took charge, as she was the new leader. 'Neptune, Jupiter, go to the industrial site and help out as much as you can. After you have come find us. Mars, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Mercury, Luna, Artemis let's go to the centre of the city and help them into the biggest car park underground. Mercury, Luna, Artemis and Venus, once we get the first lot there, you stay and protect them in case the dimwit tries anything. If you can Mercury, find out what you can about the idiot who thinks he can take our city. Mars help those on the street, Tux, do the hospitals and I'll help the police. If anyone needs to, remember, call for help! Ok, let's go!' And they took off in their different directions.  
  
In the industrial area, the fires blazed but the fire department couldn't control it. As they were about to give up, help arrived. 'NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE' 'Sailors Jupiter and Neptune to help you.' Jupiter introduced while Neptune took control of the fire. While she did not automatically put it out, she helped a great deal. 'Thank goodness. We could do with your help. I'm Sergeant Dew, but everyone calls me Drew. We can't put the fire out, but if we team up, we might be able to help.' One of the fire fighters said. 'Excuse me, could you help us, the door is stuck and we have many people in there?' A person who worked there had come over to the sailors. 'Jupiter, take care of the door, I'll help the fire department.' Jupiter ran off with the man while Neptune then turned to the fire fighter that had originally spoken to them. 'How can I help?' 'We're gonna try and put it out again. But we need a plan before we do anything. Are your other sailor friends coming?' 'No, they're in the city trying to help everyone there. Jupiter and I can call for help if it is needed, but it would be better if we didn't.' She relied. 'Sir,' another fire fighter had joined the conversation, 'the fire is spreading again. It's heading towards the city. We need to stop it now!' 'Drew, Split your men into three groups. One stays here and puts the fire here. Then the other two groups and I go to the part of the fire that is spreading and we put it out there.' 'Good idea Sailor Neptune.' He then turned to his men, 'Alright, you heard the lady, split into three groups. One stay here, the other two come with me and Sailor Neptune.' And so they did.  
  
'Get everyone to stand away from the door!' Jupiter shouted to Detective Snipes, the man who had asked for her help. He shouted through the megaphone, 'EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE DOOR NOW, OR YOU'LL BE FRIED!' He turned to the sailor of lightening, 'Am I right?' 'Yes,' she replied. After what she thought had given them enough time to move away, she stood back and got the people around her to do the same.  
  
'JUPITER THUNDERCLOUD ZAP'  
  
Bolts of lightening hit the door and it collapsed into small pieces. Jupiter ran in with Snipes and the other policeman. The sight they saw, shocked them. Every one of the people inside were on the fall, all looking like they had been burnt and then drained. 'Sir, how can this be?' 'I don't know.' He turned to Sailor Jupiter, 'Is this the work of you?' 'No, it looks like a youma. But . oh my god! It was the youma who did all this.' She pulled out her communicator, 'Neptune, you there?' 'Yeah what's up Jupiter?' 'There's a youma behind all of this.' 'What's it done?' 'Burnt and drained a whole bunch of police offices.' 'I'm on my way to the help put out the fire before it hits the city now. Join me if you can.' 'I can't do much against the fire with my powers. I'd probably help it rage.' 'Yes, but you can help with the youma. I think it's in the fire and controlling it to go towards the city.' 'That a guess?' 'Yeah, but only because it's not following the wind, its going in the opposite direction.' 'Ok, I'll be on my way. Careful Neptune.'  
  
'We can give you a lift if you like. Some of my men need to stay here with these but I need to be back in the city.' 'Thanks Snipes, your men will be fine once we've dealt with the youma.' 'You're welcome Sailor Jupiter. Come on then men, split into groups. One stay here, the rest come with me.'  
  
'Drew, once we hit the centre of the fire, the youma is gonna come out. Jupiter and I can handle her, hopefully, but if not, I think it might be-' '-best to stay out the way?' 'No, yes, wait, we should be able to cope, but if not, I think it might find water harmful. Could you help us I we need it?' 'Sure, I'd be happy to help.' 'Great. How long till we get there?' 'Another couple of minutes, I think.' 'Good . Why are you called Drew?' 'Something to do with my name. Dew sounds like Drew and one of the youngsters, thought my name was Sergeant Drew and I've been called it since. Wait, here we are.' They looked out and saw the fire forming a human- like shape as it raged toward the city.  
  
'Serge, what's the plan?' 'Youmas are your department Sailor Neptune, any ideas?' 'Yeah, lets all attack it together, when Jupiter gets here, fall back and only help if we need it.' 'Ok men, let's put the plane into action.'  
  
The youma soon realized it was under attack with the constant barrage of water. As soon as Neptune fire one attack she attacked again.  
  
'NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE' 'NEPTUNE SUBARMINE REFLECTION'  
  
These attacks were repeated and soon the fire was out and all that was left was the youma.  
  
'Alright men, fall back. Good Luck Sailor Neptune.' She nodded and continued her attack.  
  
'Let's see how you like it now.' The youma threw huge fireballs at her, which she dodged and cancelled out with her own attacks. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever and then she was hit, and badly.  
  
'Ha ha ha, I thought the sailor scouts were supposed to be strong. Not weak. I supposed since your leader and other two sailor failures were killed you lost faith.' 'Don't talk about what you don't know. They sacrificed their lives for the world, and we're not gonna allow their sacrifice to be in vain!' 'Oh really?' The youma taunted her. 'You cannot stand up to the awesome power pf my master and I'. 'In the name of planet Neptune, I will punish you! I'm gonna right the rights that you have committed and make you pay!' 'In the name of planet Jupiter, you will be judged and you won't last for what you have done! I am Sailor Jupiter,' 'I am Sailor Neptune,' 'And in the name of the moon, you're dusted,' they completed together.  
  
'Drew, we need a huge blast of water.' 'Let's all hit it together.' 'Right!' 'This is for Trista! NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE' 'This is for Tara! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION' 'And this is for SERENA!' They both called out together 'NOW DREW!' A huge blast of water attacked the youma. 'JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION' Her attack combined around the water. 'NETPUNE DEEP SUBMERGE' Her attack also combined with Jupiter's and the blast of water. They hit the youma and it disintegrated into small pieces with a huge blast of fire that was seen in the centre of the city. 


	19. The Gathering For Shelter

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Nineteen  
  
*In the big underground car park.*  
  
'Oh Luna do you think that they can handle getting everyone in here AND all the youmas that might be lurking around?'  
  
'Mercury, I'm not sure, but we need to try and find something out about this enemy.'  
  
'I'm worried!'  
  
'About what Venus?'  
  
'Well, Serena and the others are dead, and they were some of the strongest sailors here. Also how strong are the youmas? If one of them met one on their own, could they handle it?'  
  
'Venus, don't worry, you have your communicators, whoever is nearest can always help out.'  
  
'But Artemis, can we . are we strong enough to beat the final enemy without the power of all the scouts and the crystal?  
  
'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now, Mercury and I must look at the possible outcomes and find possible ways to defeat this enemy.'  
  
'When the people start coming in here, are you two gonna be silent?'  
  
'No Mercury, we won't be.'  
  
'Won't they find it strange, two cats talking?'  
  
'But Luna and Mercury must discuss this so we'll have to.'  
  
'No Artemis, they won't find it strange, because we will not be cats.'  
  
'And how do you propose to become human. You know we lost that power when we were reborn.'  
  
'Wait, you guys can change into humans? Cool!'  
  
'And it's not our only power Venus.'  
  
'Cool what are they Luna?'  
  
'That's for us to know,' Artemis snapped impatiently, he wanted to be able to help in the battle and for that he needed his sword and other powers. 'Luna, are you sure we can do this?'  
  
'Yes, I did it a couple of days ago with Serena.'  
  
'Ok, Here goes!'  
  
And the two scouts covered their eyes as the bright white light surrounded the two felines. When it faded, a man and a woman stood in the place where they had stood. The woman wore a full-length pale yellow top and white trousers and had purple-black hair. The man wore a sleeveless pale yellow top and also white trousers and white hair. Each had a dazzling white sword at their hip.  
  
The girls stared at them and whispered their names, 'Artemis?' 'Luna?'  
  
'Yes it's us. We can change into humans and help in the fight. Artemis, go to all the scouts family and make sure that they are here.'  
  
'Right, Venus, tell Uranus and the others what I'm wearing and what I look like so they aren't surprised if they see me and attack me.' He turned as a group of people entered the parking lot. They looked nervous, but Mercury welcomed them.  
  
'Welcome, I am Sailor Mercury and this is my friend Sailor Venus. This is Luna and Artemis is the one leaving. Good luck Artemis and try to protect our families.'  
  
'Have no fear Artemis is here!'  
  
'Artemis GET ON WITH IT!' Luna shouted at him. He retreated with a bow to them and a nod to the people. Venus and Mercury saw that long white cloak had formed around him. Luna smiled at their shock and said, 'our cloaks are like Tuxedo Mask's it protects us from most harm.'  
  
Venus looked and saw the people still standing there and said, 'Come in, this is gonna be your shelter while the battle goes on. We can fight better when we know that all of you are safe and not at risk of being hurt in our battle.'  
  
Luna continued, 'we have food and drink for you and a few choices of entertainment, but if possible try not to be over noising. Sailor Mercury and myself have some work to do.'  
  
As Luna and Mercury worked, more people came in and Sailor Venus welcomed them and they all settled in. As more people came, Venus recognised some as her friends when she was Mina Aino. She also recognised Carrie, the young child that she had looked after as Mina and Sailor Venus. Even if Carrie didn't realise Mina's double identity, she loved Sailor Venus and so she was pleased when the scout came over and talked to her family.  
  
Mercury's computer was emitting a series of beeping noises as a shadow fell over the two as they worked. It was Andrew and he looked terrible. 'Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but Sailor Venus looks too busy.' Which was quite true. There were lots of children and adults surrounding her. 'But a huge group of my friends are not here. I know that not everyone in the city is here, but I'm extremely worried about them. All the hangouts that they hang at are here, but they're not here.'  
  
'Andrew, I'm sorry, I can't really help you.' Amy said sadly.  
  
'Ok . Wait, how do you know my name? Wait, Oh My GOD!' He looked like he was seeing a ghost or something, as he had turned white. 'Amy?' He whispered almost choking.  
  
'How did you know?' She was surprised. 'No one knows who we are but a miniscule select few.'  
  
'I'm not sure; I just looked at you and saw it. Well I think I've found my friends.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well I was looking for you and all the other girls and Darien. But if you're Mercury, then Venus has GOT to be Mina, am I right?' She nodded and he continued, 'Mars is Rei, Jupiter is Lita, Uranus is Alex, Michelle is Neptune, Serena's Sailor Moon, And Darien's Tuxedo Mask! Who's Saturn and Pluto?'  
  
'Tara was Saturn and Trista was Pluto,' Amy's voice shook as she said this. Andrew looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
'Amy's what's wrong? What happened?  
  
'Serena, Tara and Trista sacrificed themselves yesterday for the world,' she choked out through her tears. Andrew couldn't do anything but stare at the sobbing girl. He felt sorry for her because she had lost three of her friends and the others were all in danger, but he had known them and he couldn't believe that they were dead.  
  
Luna looked over at Mercury and Andrew and guessed what had happened. She put her arms around Mercury and said, 'Amy it's ok. Take a break' And gently, she soothed her back, like she had done with Serena only a couple of days ago, even though it seemed like years ago. Mercury hugged her back fiercely and whispered, 'Thanks Luna.' Luna went back to her calculations and paper, trying to find a solution.  
  
Andrew had looked up when he heard Mercury say the name Luna. 'Luna?' he repeated.  
  
'Yes Andrew, its Luna but in a human form, not feline.'  
  
'Will you be ok Amy?'  
  
'Just as long as I don't lose anyone else I love, I'll be fine.'  
  
'Where are your parents?'  
  
'My dad's dead and my mum's at the hospital. She should hopefully be with Darien.'  
  
'What makes you say that?'  
  
'We split up into groups. Lita and Michelle went to the fire at the industrial site, Mina, Luna, Artemis and myself came here, Rei's on the streets helping people get here, Alex is helping the police and Darien went to the hospital. I can see some of the hospital staff here, so I know she'll be here soon, Darien wouldn't let anything happen to her.'  
  
'Ok, but Artemis is Mina's cat right?'  
  
'Right in one.'  
  
'Well where is he?'  
  
'Like Luna, he's become human to help in the fight. He's out making sure our families are getting here all right.'  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice calling Andrew's name. He turned and waved at them. At Mercury's curious glance, he said, 'Friends form my school. The one that spoke was Jess.'  
  
'Jess, as in the girl that's interested in Darien?'  
  
'You heard about that then. Well yeah, but Darien's still madly in love with Serena, so we doesn't, I mean she wouldn't of had any trouble being with Darien if she wanted.'  
  
'They got back together,' Amy said quietly.  
  
'Really that's great. Do you know why they broke up?'  
  
'Yes, but it's complicated and has a lot to do with the past.'  
  
'Oh, I understand, scout stuff?'  
  
'Yep.'  
  
'Thanks for talking to me Amy, but I've got to get back to Lizzie, my sister, I don't want her to get too worried about me.'  
  
'S'ok Andrew but can you not say anything about who we are. We don't need to be mobbed anymore than we have to be.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
He walked away as Mercury saw her mother come in helping all the small children on her ward. Mercury also saw Tuxedo Mask with a group of children around him, but he was also carrying a girl in his arms. Her mother walked with the children to who were obviously the parents of each kid. Tuxedo Mask gently carried the girl as he followed Mrs Anderson to her parents. He put her down and spoke something to her mother. She followed him to where Amy and Luna sat, pouring into calculations and bits of paper.  
  
'Amy, is that really you?'  
  
Mercury looked up in shock as her mother addressed her. 'Mum, how did you know it was me?'  
  
'Your friend Tuxedo Mask told me.'  
  
'He did?' She looked towards him with a startled expression.  
  
He explained, 'She wanted to take the children with me here and then go look for you if you weren't already here, she would have been worried if she didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if your upset that I told her, but I thought it was for the best.'  
  
'It's ok Darien, I'm glad you told her. I was just startled at my mother knowing how I was. I wasn't sure if she had actually recognised me, she wouldn't have been the first.'  
  
'What do you mean? Who else has?'  
  
'Don't worry, only one person, but he's not going to tell anyone. He gave his word.'  
  
'How can you be so sure?'  
  
'Only because I've known him for about three years and the fact that he's your best friend, doesn't really mean anything,' she teased.  
  
'Andrew? He's here? Where?'  
  
'Course he's here. Practically everyone is here. He's over there with Lizzie and maybe your other friends.'  
  
'Like who?'  
  
'Er . the people who would hang out with Jess?'  
  
'Ok, I'm going over there then. I'll be back soon.'  
  
When he had gone again, Sailor Mercury turned to her mother and they started talking about all the dangers of being a sailor scout. Her mother learned of all the dangers they had been through and of the recent sacrifice that touched her heart. 


	20. Making New Allies

Wow, twenty chapters! Never thought they'd be this many! Once again, thanks for 'r and r' -ing! Keep doing it!  
  
@:~~~  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty *The police station.*  
  
'Excuse me sir, may I please speak to the most senior officer here?'  
  
The man behind the desk observed the young girl that had approached him. She was wearing a rather skimpy outfit. A tiny dark blue miniskirt with a white body suit and yellow bows with a dark blue button in the middle of it. 'I'm sorry, but Super Detective Brownlow is far too busy to be bothered by you.'  
  
'It is very important!'  
  
'I'm sorry, but he cannot speak to everyone that comes in here.'  
  
A slim man in a dark suit walked down the steps where the girl was talking to the police receptionist. Two other gentlemen also in suits accompanied him. He could hear the girls voice rise in anger and he went in to stop it.  
  
'Excuse me young lady, but we have enough problems outside to deal with, without you kicking up a fuss around here.' He said politely but firmly.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm Super Detective Brownlow, and you are?'  
  
'Sailor Uranus, leader of the Sailor Scouts.'  
  
'I was under the assumption that Sailor Moon was.'  
  
'She was, but not now. The city is under attack -'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'We didn't notice.' Said the two men sarcastically that stood on either side of him.  
  
'I would appreciate it you didn't interrupt me. My friends and I have to fight the evil that is going to emerge and it would be easier for us to do this without worrying about innocent people that may get involved.'  
  
'Thanks for your concern, but the city is our job to protect, we can do it better than you can.' This also came from one of the men, snidely.  
  
'I'm sure that you can protect it from normal, human criminals, but to protect it from the evil that is not human, that is the job of the sailor scouts, because you cannot.'  
  
'I quite agree.' This came from the Super Detective. 'Do you have a plan?'  
  
'Yes, my friends and I already have started to evacuate the city.'  
  
'Where to?'  
  
'To the big underground parking lot. We need you to help get people there and make sure they stay there. We may also need your help to destroy the youmas that may surface. Our attention needs to be focused on the actual battle, we have already lost three of our number because of this creep and we need to get him destroyed first.'  
  
'How can we help destroy them? I'm sure you said that we could not destroy them.'  
  
'I don't think you can, but you can hold them off with your firearms and if needs be, hand-to-hand combat. But I don't recommend that. You need great concentration that can be easily broke and you can end up flying across the room.'  
  
'Ok, we'll do what you say. But we have prisoners here. We can't just leave them it would be too cruel.'  
  
'But sir, some deserve!' Was one of the responses from the men.  
  
'And some don't, but it wouldn't be right to leave them here, at the mercy of the evil 'creep'.'  
  
'He's right. What are they in for?'  
  
'A couple for shoplifting, burglary, couple drug dealing and one murder.'  
  
'Handcuff all of them but the keep them close to a group of your men in the car park.'  
  
'Ok, you heard the sailor scout. Handcuff all the prisoners, but loosely, don't frighten them. Go to the big car park underground and wait there. I want one group of men to go around the city and help people get to the parking lot and tell them where to go. Understood?' He had said this to all the policemen that had gathered. All but one, left to do these tasks. He held out a radio and said 'Detective Snipes sir.'  
  
Brownlow took it and said, 'Brownlow here.'  
  
'Sir, we have put out the fire, it turns out there was this fire youma, but with the help of the fire department and Sailors Jupiter and Neptune, we have destroyed it.'  
  
'Good. Any casualties?'  
  
'Yes sir. The youma took out a group of our men that got trapped in the building but they're all right now. However Sailor Neptune is slightly burnt. We're on our way back now. According to Sailor Jupiter, one of them is going to contact you to help in the fight.'  
  
'Yes Sailor Uranus is here with me now.'  
  
'Oh right, I have Sergeant Dew of the fire department and also Sailor Neptune with me.'  
  
'We'll be back soon and then we'll go to the parking lot. We'll do our best around there to calm the peace.'  
  
'Ok, good.' Brownlow turned to Sailor Uranus who was looking distressed. 'I'm sure that Sailor Neptune will be ok.'  
  
'Yes, but -' Uranus continue as she heard her communicator beep. 'Uranus in.'  
  
'Hi Uranus.' Mercury's face appeared on the screen, to the puzzlement of Brownlow.  
  
'What's up Mercury?'  
  
'Tuxedo Mask is finished at the hospital, Luna and I do not have many suggestions and they aren't that good, Venus is looking after the small children. Rei is on her way. And Artemis has just returned and all our families are safe. However, I haven't heard from Neptune or Jupiter.'  
  
'I'm sure what you have will be fine. Neptune's been burnt by a youma in the industrial district, but she's gonna be fine. Jupiter's with her, but I presume they're communicators must be broken, but they're with the police and fire department, so I can hopefully get hold of them now. Anything else?'  
  
'Yes, All our friends are frantic, cos we can't be seen. They want to go search for us.'  
  
'Do your families know who you are?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Wait till we all get there, and then we can tell them all who we are and our plan. I'll be back soon.'  
  
'Ok, bye.'  
  
Uranus turned back to Brownlow, ho was already calling Snipes. 'Snipes here.'  
  
'Snipes, it's Brownlow, can either one of the Sailors come to the radio?'  
  
'Yes hold on.'  
  
'Sailor Jupiter speaking.' Brownlow handed the radio over to Uranus.  
  
'Jupiter, good, it's Uranus.'  
  
'Oh hi. Don't worry Neptune's ok.'  
  
Her voice could be heard in the distance, 'Don't worry, I'm on my way to you now.'  
  
'Good, I'm glad your ok. By the way, can you use your communicators?'  
  
There came a pause.  
  
'No, neither one of us can. When we destroyed the youma, we got caught in a fire blast. That's when Neptune got hurt. They must have also been damaged.'  
  
'How bad are you Neptune?'  
  
'Not bad, I can still fight if I rest.'  
  
'Good, everyone is in place now, we're gonna discus our plane, and then tell everyone who we are so they don't worry about us. Then we put the plan into action and get revenge for Serena, Tara and Trista.'  
  
'Sounds great!'  
  
'I really wanna get him for what he did.'  
  
'I'm sure you do Jupiter, and I'm sure we all do, so wait a while.'  
  
'Ok, I'll wait, see you in a few.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
She turned the radio off and handed it back. They walked together to his car and followed the other police vehicles to the parking lot. 


	21. Revelations

Hey everyone who's still putting up with me! ^v^ Sorry I haven't updated this story or my others but my dad's had fun trying to fix the computer and well, let's just say he's looking for another one now. Anyhow, I'm trying to do this now on my bro's computer and it's like poking a sleeping dragon in the eye, 'Don't touch my f***ing computer you b****!' I'm gonna try and update throughout this week cos he still at uni all this week and I have half term, and I've babbled enough now, c ya!  
  
  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-one *Back in the underground parking lot*  
  
'Ok, we have the police and fire departments help. We can call on that at any time. We also have the help of Luna and Artemis. We've heard Amy's analysis and we have our plan. So all that's left is for us to tell everyone who we are, lead them in three minutes silence and then go kick butt!' Uranus was updating the rest of the scouts, Tuxedo Masks and the 'cats'.  
  
'Ok, how do we do this?'  
  
'Let me start.'  
  
The heroines and heroes walked to the centre of the huge amounts of people that were gathered there. Uranus could see that there was no way that she could be heard over everyone, so Neptune walked to Drew and he handed her his megaphone, which she handed to Uranus.  
  
'Everyone, for those who do not know who I am, I am Sailor Uranus, the leader of the sailor scouts.' She paused as a group of people raised their hands. 'Yes?'  
  
'Isn't Sailor Moon the leader?'  
  
'Yes, she was, but I'll get to that in a minute. As you can see, we have a major battle occurring. We'll need you to stay here until it is over.' She paused as she saw people raise their hands; she knew what they were going to ask, as she knew who they were. 'I know that some of you are wondering about a group of people that you think are not here, but everyone is here.'  
  
She was stopped because many people exclaimed out.  
  
'Wait, Mina's not here!  
  
'Neither's Rei!'  
  
'Or Serena!'  
  
And many more comments like this stopped any of our heroes continuing and re-assuring them. Eventually, they were able to begin again.  
  
'I know you are all worried, but you are going to have to listen to me for a while. My name is Sailor Uranus, but also Alex Ten'ou.' She heard a lot of gasps and then continued, ' And my friends are about to introduce themselves.'  
  
Each stepped forward and took the megaphone.  
  
'I am Sailor Mercury and also Amy Anderson.'  
  
'I am Sailor Mars and also Rei Hino.'  
  
'I am Sailor Jupiter and Lita Kino.'  
  
'I am Sailor Venus and Mina Aino.'  
  
'I am Sailor Neptune and Michelle Kai'ou.'  
  
'I am Tuxedo Mask and Darien Shields.'  
  
Luna and Artemis stepped forward and said, 'You may not know us, but for those that know Serena and Mina both had a cat, well we are them. I am Artemis.' 'And I am Luna.'  
  
Uranus stepped forward again. 'You may be wondering why we are telling you this but we would like you to not worry about us but also to join in the remembering of our beloved friends. Serena Tsukino was Sailor Moon; Tara Tomoe was Sailor Saturn and Trista Meisou was Sailor Pluto. Each one gave their lives up as a sacrifice to help in this forthcoming battle. Now you know where we are. And we invite you to join in our three minutes silence to remember them.'  
  
There was silence, as everyone digested this block of information. Many were sad because they knew one of the three dead scouts, others were moved by the sacrifice and others were sad because the scouts were sad. These people had saved their lives countless times and now they had to fight on, without their friends. They could only guess the pain they were in.  
  
At the end of the three minutes, a small hand went up. At the nod of Uranus, the girl said, 'Why did you tell us all this?'  
  
'We have always hidden our identities from you because we didn't want anyone to be hurt or used as hostages. Now we felt that you needed to know how your friends die and why some of your friends are not here in the shelter.' Neptune said gently.  
  
Uranus looked at her watch, and said, 'It's time. Lets me him pay.' The anger was evident in her voice. They turned and walked out as people shrank away in fear of the anger they felt from all of them. The people could tell that they missed their friends and they wanted revenge for the lives that had been lost.  
  
And so the final battle of the sailor scouts began.  
  
  
  
Well here goes, the death of the remaining heroes? 


	22. Tough Battle

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-two Inside the underground car park, the inhabitants of Tokyo listened as the battle raged. Outside, the defenders of the Nine Planets and the Moon orbiting Earth, fought bravely. Their plan had not worked and they were bruised and battered. They continued in the hope of avenging their friends, but it was getting hopeless and the lighting in the buildings of Tokyo were fading.  
  
'Uranus, heads up!' Jupiter called.  
  
'On your toes Mercury!' Venus called.  
  
'What is going on here? Everything we send at him, we get back. Its like he's not taking any hits!' Mars complained.  
  
'He is taking hits but they are not weakening him. It's like he's invincible.' Mercury replied.  
  
'Well if he is, we're going have to find a way to get past his invincibility or we are going be defeated and lose Tokyo, the world.' Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
'So any plans?' Neptune asked. At that moment, another block of lights went out.  
  
'. I think know how he's so strong, but I'll need a minute.' Amy's statement gave them hope, but a blast of Nega energy hit them, and they were scattered.  
  
'If you can take that minute we'd be grateful!' Luna yelled. Amy's head bent over her computer as another blast was sent her way. Artemis saw this and swept her away in his arms, allowing her to continue and not be distracted.  
  
'Artemis, take me to Alex and Michelle.' Sailor Mercury commanded. He made their way to where they were defending themselves. 'I need your help. Are you up to destroying a building?'  
  
'I think so, which one?' They knew that the genius must have had a reason and so she did not ask why.  
  
'That big one over there, it has a lot of energy in it.'  
  
'Ok, here goes!'  
  
'URANUS WORLD SHAKING'  
  
'NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE'  
  
The building was destroyed.  
  
'There was a point to that I suppose?'  
  
'Of course.' By now the other sailors had grouped around them.  
  
'Hey, how did you know that by totalling that building you'd give the creep a major hit?'  
  
'I didn't Rei, I followed Amy's instructions.'  
  
'Ok Amy spill, how did you know that would hit the creep hard.'  
  
'Well, when that other block of lights went and we were straight away hit by that blast, I put two and two together in the hope of getting four, and I did. He's connected himself to the energy of Tokyo. All we have to do is create enough power to destroy Tokyo and he'll be gone.'  
  
'So Amy, you want us to destroy Tokyo even though it will cost us our lives and probably the hope of everyone living in the world?' Mina asked, dreading the answer.  
  
'Yes. There is no other way!' Amy tried to reason with them. 'If we don't then Serena, Tara and Trista will have died for nothing. The world will be destroyed because he will not stop after Tokyo is destroyed. I doubt he'll even stop when he kills us!'  
  
'Amy's right, we have to fight this!' Alex declared and the others followed.  
  
'Ok, how much power do we need?'  
  
'As it stands we don't have the power.'  
  
'How are we going to get it?' Lita inquired.  
  
'I'm not sure. We can't use the inhabitants of Tokyo because it still wouldn't work. Even our power wouldn't destroy it though it will us. Uh Oh' She broke off and the others stared at where she was looking. He was up and was about to drain more energy to hurl at them.  
  
'Do you really think you can stop me! Your stupid friends died because they thought they could. You may have found out my strength secret, but you'll not find the power to destroy me! I am the last NegaVerse Agent alive!' As he started to drain the building, it was destroyed.  
  
'Good of us to come, don't ya think.' A voice stated through the air that was filled with the dust of the newly destroyed building.  
  
  
  
. Who are these strangers? . . Will Serena, Tara and Trista have died for no reason? . . Can I think of anything more to say? . NO! 


	23. Friends and Destruction

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-three 'Do you really think you can stop me! Your stupid friends died because they thought they could. You may have found out my strength secret, but you'll not find the power to destroy me! I am the last NegaVerse Agent alive!' As he started to drain the building, it was destroyed.  
  
'Good of us to come, don't ya think.' A voice stated through the air that was filled with the dust of the newly destroyed building.  
  
* * *  
  
'Who's there?' Alex called out.  
  
'Man, this guys causing you grief? After all you've done?'  
  
'Who's there? I'm Sailor Uranus, leader of the sailor scouts, and we'll take you on.' Alex tried to sound confident, even though she wasn't.  
  
'Uranus, leader?' A new voice was heard.  
  
'What happened to Serena, Alex?' Another voice was heard and they all breathed, except for Darien.  
  
'Seiya!'  
  
'Yaten!'  
  
'Taiki!'  
  
Voices were heard to shriek for the inner scouts.  
  
'Hi girls!' The Sailor StarLights came into their view. They started cheerily, but stopped dead in their tracks when they got a look at the scouts. 'What happened to you?' Yaten demanded.  
  
Each one looked bad. Their uniforms were all torn and their hair was all over the place.  
  
'Not that it's any of your business but we got into a fight!' Alex replied angrily.  
  
'We gathered that!' Seiya retorted.  
  
'Everyone calm down!' Amy commanded. 'We now have the strength to defeat this guy. We'll be out cold for a while, but we'll live.'  
  
They all turned to look at her. 'Ok Amy, what do we have to do?' Taiki asked.  
  
'Before that, you have to promise that you'll explain everything, like how come Alex is your leader, and where's Serena? And how are these people, I've never seen them fight with you before!' Seiya said.  
  
'Ok, we promise, we haven't the time now though. We have to create a planet attack and destroy Tokyo.' She paused to turn to Darien and the Cats but she was interrupted by the exclamation of the StarLights.  
  
'Wait! You just said destroy Tokyo!'  
  
'Yes, it's the only way! Now Artemis, Luna, can you lend us your power or help us in the attack?'  
  
'If there is a focus for the planet attack, we can help.'  
  
'Amy, if you make one of my roses the focus, I can send in the power of the Earth in it.'  
  
'Good idea Darien.' She smiled at him. To the others, 'Ok everyone; lets send our planet attack to Darien.  
  
Darien glowed in a gold light as he shifted to Prince Endymion. He stayed glowing as his rose received the power of the Earth. All the others but Luna and Artemis also shifted. The girls into a long dresses. Each wore their royal colour and had their royal signs on their forehead. The StarLights changed back to men and wore dark clothing with a dark cloak, armour and a sword at their hips.  
  
'MERCURY CYRSTAL POWER'  
  
'MARS CYRSTAL POWER'  
  
'JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER'  
  
'VENUS CRYSTAL POWER'  
  
'URANUS PLANET POWER'  
  
'NEPTUNE PLANET POWER'  
  
'FIGHTER STAR POWER'  
  
'MAKER STAR POWER'  
  
'HEALER STAR POWER'  
  
'SAILOR PLANET POWER'  
  
All were glowing with their respective colours; the StarLights had their colours surrounded in stars. Luna and Artemis also glowed but with white. It was this light that they directed at the rose in the air.  
  
The energy that they had created combined into one with the rose and the power of the Cats. With all the energy swirling around in it, Darien threw the rose down at the ground.  
  
The ground started to quake and they continued to glow. They allowed their power to flow through the rose and with all the power; Tokyo was destroyed, along with that of the last NegaVerse agent. 


	24. Heroes Return

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-four  
  
The explosion of the collapse of the buildings in Tokyo terrified the Tokyo inhabitants that were sheltering in the parking lot. It became quiet after that, and people wanted to go and look. Super Detective Brownlow took charge. 'EVERYONE' he yelled through the megaphone, 'I AM GOING TO LOOK OUTSIDE WITH DECTIVE SNIPES AND SERGEANT DEW, PLEASE STAY HERE UNTIL WE RETURN.'  
  
Outside, they saw the damage that they defenders of the Earth had created. Not a single house of building had survived. The dust was settling, but it was difficult to walk on. There was no guarantee that it was safe.  
  
'Sir, we must find out if the sailor scouts are alive, or the outcome of this battle.'  
  
'Yes Snipes, you're right. Lets go, back be careful.'  
  
After about ten minutes, they had made their way to a clearing where the buildings had not fallen. A group of people and two cats lay there, looking like they had fallen in battle.  
  
'Oh my God!' Snipes gasped.  
  
'No!' Drew cried.  
  
'I believe, we have found them.' He turned away from the lifeless bodies and looked at the two he had brought with him. 'We must tell their families of this. However, I'm not sure who won.' His voice was full of sorrow.  
  
Not one of them moved, they stayed and gave a silent prayer for the people that lay before them.  
  
'I suppose they are actually dead.' Drew asked. They looked at him inquiringly. 'I mean they are dead and not just out cold?' At his statement, they jumped down and checked their pulses. Each one had nothing. Neither the humans nor cats had survived. Tears fell silently from the eyes of these three grown men.  
  
What happened next was something that no one expected. Three balls of energy appeared out of no where. Each a different colour. They joined together and twelve beams of lights emerged from the combined balls. These beams joined onto the bodies surrounding the ball of light. The bodies glowed as the beams faded.  
  
A gentle voice could be heard, 'be well my friends. We'll be together again soon. I promise.'  
  
The ball separated back into three and they flew up into the air. To the amazement of the three men, the scouts and their friends groaned, and breathed. They moved and looked around them at the destruction. Their eyes rested on the men in front of them. Three voices crying out their names.  
  
'Drew!'  
  
'Snipes!'  
  
'Brownlow!'  
  
Each smiled as they realised that they were really alive. Snipes ran to Lita and threw his arms around her. 'Your alive!' He shouted joyously. Everyone was entangled in a many-armed hug.  
  
'We should try to get back, now, your families, friends, and fans will be wondering about you. We've been gone ages.' Brown said.  
  
'Sir, how about we radio the car park and tell them the news?' Snipes suggested.  
  
'Good idea.' But the communication device was not working. An analysis of Mercury's computer showed that all electronic devices were not working.  
  
'Opps, I guess we really did destroy Tokyo!' Mina laughed.  
  
'Was that your actual plan?' Drew inquired.  
  
'Sorta.' Michelle replied sheepishly.  
  
As they made their way back, the StarLights and the policemen and fireman heard about how Serena, Tara, Trista had sacrificed themselves. All had tears on their faces and they didn't care. Seiya was expectedly sad, but so were Taiki and Yaten, more than even they had expected to be.  
  
With the story of great honour and bravery, the three balls of light had been cast from the minds of the men without any magical power. They reached the underground car park and were immediately mobbed by their family and friends and then some fans. No one left until the story had been retold. They couldn't believe their city had been destroyed. Although they did not blame the sailor scouts and their companions, they were annoyed that everything had gone, there was nothing left of their great city, but the rumble and dust of their beloved buildings.  
  
The Three Lights, a.k.a. Sailor StarLights, were mobbed by their fans. Alex and Michelle went to their friends who greeted them like heroes. Amy went to her mum and was then introduced to all the children that her mother looked after. Mina's parents just hugged her and couldn't believe that their daughter had done incredibly heroic deeds. She was a bit of a klutz but she was also Sailor V and Sailor Venus. Rei's grandpa and Chad also heard of the tales of the sailor scouts. Lita went to Ken, her best friend where he also heard the stories. Darien was knocked over by Jess, the girl who was after him as a love interest but Andrew and Lizzie hauled her away and he spoke to them quietly. Artemis went to Tara's dad to see how he was coping, while Luna was embraced by the Tsukino family and Molly.  
  
Soon, a group of people left for fresh air, but came back quickly, amazed, and stunned. They couldn't speak because they were so astonished. The sailor scouts, the cats, the Three Lights and a number of police and firemen, went to see what was up. All were bewildered by what they saw. It was too incredible. And only three people had a slight idea as to how it had happened.  
  
  
  
You know? I never even thought about ending this story in chapter twenty-three! And to answer a question that I've had many times. Tara and Alex are just names that have come from my head, and other stories. 


	25. A New Start

The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-five *Just outside the underground shelter*  
  
'Are we seeing things?' A policeman asked, amazed.  
  
'I thought you said the city was destroyed.' Another remarked. 'It's even better than before.' A new voice commented.  
  
They couldn't believe it. Those that had witnessed the state of the city only about an hour ago were completely gob-smacked. Where tall building that were dirty by pollution had become rubble only hours ago, there was now tall beautiful buildings sparkling new, cars all washed, flowers, trees, grass, no litter, no graffiti, no anything unwanted. The signs were clean and new, and even had extra signs. Free shelter for the homeless. Free food for the poor and homeless. It was as if the city had been renewed, given a new chance, without poverty. Where there was once a space filled with rubbish, there was now a huge job centre.  
  
There was only one way to describe the city, perfect.  
  
'Amy, can you do a scan and see if this is the work of an illusion or something. It was like this before we went into the shelter.' Alex asked.  
  
'Sure,' Amy reached inside her pocket and pulled out her computer while Snipes, Brownlow and Drew conferred quietly.  
  
'I think we can tell you what happened here.' Drew said. All looked at him including Amy who put her computer analysis. 'When we were looking for you, we found you, without pulses, you were dead. No one could deny that.'  
  
'Huh? But Drew we are alive.' Michelle insisted.  
  
'I know but then these, . err .' He broke off not knowing how to continue.  
  
'. Balls of light, three.' Brownlow continued.  
  
'They combined into one and about a dozen beams of light came form them and revived you.' Snipes took over.  
  
'Why didn't you tell us this?' Lita murmured.  
  
'We forgot, especially with your story. -'  
  
He was about to continue when Darien said, 'It was Serena, and the others. When we were walking back, I swear I sensed her presence, but I put it down to sadness. She's the one who did this all, I know she did.' It made sense on some level to those who knew her.  
  
'Also at the end, a soft voice said, . "Be well my friends. We'll be together again soon. I promise." Or something like that.' Brownlow added.  
  
'It was definitely them then!' Alex exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, it had to be!' Mina concluded.  
  
'Amy, will your scan tell us?' Taiki enquired.  
  
'It should do, lets wait until it's finished working.  
  
While this conversation had been taking place, other people had come up out of the shelter. They started examining things. The newspapers, telephone boxes, the post boxes, the buildings, everything. It was amazing to all. They knew somehow the scouts hadn't been lying, it would have been sick. Some greater force had done this. Everywhere, people were forming their own conclusions. May had heard the stories of the other battles and the Silver Millennium.  
  
'It was obviously Queen Serenity, she must have had the power.'  
  
'No, maybe it was that Moon Princess, the one who died.'  
  
'No the sailor scouts must have don this without realising.'  
  
'No, I know, it was the cats; they have the power to talk and be human. It must be them.'  
  
The thoughts on how the city had been resurrected within that small amount of time got wilder and wilder, some thinking that magical moon dragons created it and that they had all died and now were in heaven.  
  
While Amy's computer worked, the scouts walked around and heard some of these things that were being said. Darien's path took him stumbling into the Tsukino family. Mrs Tsukino embraced him and he held her back. Sammy and ken also joined in.  
  
'Thank you for looking out for our daughter while she was alive.' Ilene said. 'It was good to know that you were always there for her.' Darien shifted uncomfortably; he had pushed Serena away for a while and hurt her badly. I still made it die inside but he presumed Serena didn't like to talk about it, so her family wouldn't have known.  
  
He replied, 'I loved her and if I could, I would have died in her place. It was not only my duty but she was my life. Now I do not know what to do.'  
  
'Don't you have a family?' Sammy asked.  
  
'No, they died in a car crash when I was young. Andrew became like my brother and Serena and the girls became a sort of substitute family.'  
  
Ken realised that his daughter was never in any danger of being hurt by Darien and he suddenly wished he had the chance to see them together as a couple. 'Darien I know that it may be late, but I think you and Serena would have made a great couple. If you want, why don't you come around to ours for a Sunday roast?'  
  
'Yes, Darien, come every Sunday, we'd love you too.' Ilene smiled at her husband and Darien.  
  
'Err. Sure, why not? I never do anything like that.' Inside Darien's heart jumped. Serena's father said that he wanted Darien and Serena to be a couple and they'd invited him to do something that was part of a family tradition. He was overjoyed and on impulse hugged all of them. They didn't mind.  
  
It was Amy that really made his day. She had come over to him looking stunned out of her mind. She tried to speak but couldn't. Instead she pushed her computer into his hands and he read out loud the message that was flashing across the screen.  
  
'Hi Amy! Glad your are getting our message all right. If you haven't noticed, the city is back and better than before. We'll be there soon, give everyone our love. PS, check the news, you may find something you'll find interesting. Love Serena, Trista and Tara.'  
  
Darien just looked at her and then to all around him that had heard the message. About a hundred metres in front of them, there was an electrical shop. The owner was starring at it lovingly. His precious shop was fine, as were all the bits inside it. Darien and Amy ran to him followed by a group of others.  
  
'Sir, can you turn on one of these TVs?' Darien asked quickly. The owner turned to look at him and seeing all those grouped around him, he went into the shop and turned the biggest one he had. He didn't need to change the channel, only the sound needed adjusted. Four balls of light flashed across the screen where the city of London was being filmed. Like Tokyo, it had been cleansed. And it seemed that they had not stopped there. Apparently the entire world had been cleansed.  
  
Voices screamed out the news. The world had been given a second chance. On every continent, entire cities had unofficial parties and the police could not stop them even if they wanted to. Tokyo began to join in and soon the whole city was in full party mode.  
  
  
  
So what is going to happen? 


	26. The Party Continues

Oh My God! Twenty-six chapters! When will it end?  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-six  
  
The party continued on through the night. Many were on alert, waiting for a sense that those that had done this would appear. During that time, Taiki sat with Amy talking generally about what had happened recently.  
  
'You know, I thought that err. what are their names? Snipes, Brownlow and Drew, that's it. I thought they said that there were three balls of light. On the TV, there were four.' Taiki was saying.  
  
'I know, I was thinking that. I can't think of who it could be.'  
  
'Another things that's weird, is that we knew that if any of you were to be hurt, we'd be sad, but when I heard about Trista, I felt empty, like my world had gone.' Taiki was saying.  
  
'Really? I wonder why. You hardly knew her.'  
  
'Yeah, I suppose I must have known her during the Silver Millennium.'  
  
'Wait, how do you know about it and were you there?'  
  
'Of course we were, all the sailor scouts were around at that time. Even our princess was there.'  
  
'Wow! I never knew that.'  
  
'Um.. So how come this prophecy was forgotten about? I mean couldn't Trista send Darien back in time to tell him or something like that?'  
  
'You know, I've absolutely no idea. That probably would have been the best plan, but everything happens for a reason, this must have been part of the plan that starts Crystal Tokyo.'  
  
'Crystal Tokyo?' Taiki was surprised, he'd never heard of it. 'What's Crystal Tokyo?'  
  
'Oh, I forgot, you guys weren't around when we found out about it. Crystal Tokyo is the Tokyo of the future, about a thousand years from now. Darien and Serena rule the Earth there. We're also there and so's Rini.'  
  
'Who's Rini? And are you supposed to know this?'  
  
'Rini, I can't really tell you about because as you are pointing out, we're not supposed to know the future.'  
  
'Oh, ok, I'll wait till I find out then.'  
  
Their conversation couldn't continue because at that moment, their planetary signs glowed on their foreheads. The other scouts, Darien, and the cats and went through the same thing. No one was taking too much notice of them at the moment, which was good or they might have been scared.  
  
When their signs faded, they looked at each other, each with their memories restored.  
  
'Amy, now I know why, Trista was my one and only! Tara was Yaten's, Serena was Seiya's first love and he was in love with-'  
  
'Your princess, Kakyuu!'  
  
'We al had someone, you had that brains of the royal Guard, Zoicyte.'  
  
'Oh my God, he tried to kill us! But Beryl killed him!'  
  
'Why are we remembering this now? I'm remembering all these attacks that I once knew, it seems that my powers are returning to me!'  
  
'Oh this is great! Serena must have remembered something . wait!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'That prophecy, do you remember it?'  
  
'. Yeah, if the sacrifice took place, and innocent lives were taken, they would be reborn.'  
  
'Serena and Tara regained their memories. Trista never lost them and with their power, their creating the world as it should be.'  
  
'And now they've given us our memories back!'  
  
'You know, I think I know who is in the fourth bubble!'  
  
'Seiya's love, Kakyuu!'  
  
'Well it looks like the brains have figured it out!' A laughing voice spoke next to them.  
  
  
  
So who is that voice. I'm not gonna tell u! U should know! 


	27. Reunions

Hey! Here's the final instalment of this story! Enjoy!  
  
The Child of the Prophecy, Chapter Twenty-seven  
  
'Well it looks like the brains have figured it out!' A laughing voice spoke next to them.  
  
* * *  
  
Amy and Taiki turned and saw three people in front of them. They both threw themselves at them where they were received with joyful hugs.  
  
'Hello Taiki.' Trista greeted.  
  
'Trista .' Taiki trailed off. He embraced her on his on and kissed her, passionately.  
  
'Looks like they're hitting it off fine!' Tara joked. 'If none of you mind, I must go and find Yaten, see if he remembers me.'  
  
'Hey, I'll come with you to find Seiya.' Kakyuu said and they walked through the crowds.  
  
'So Amy, how've you been?'  
  
'Good Serena! I've missed you though.' Serena reached out and hugged her friend closely.  
  
'We've been through so much together Ames, it wouldn't have been right if I didn't come to you first.'  
  
'Are you going to see Rei next?'  
  
'Yep Amy, you're right as always. I'll then see Lita, then Mina, then Alex, Michelle, Seiya and Yaten if I can find them without their heads stuck together with Tara and Kakyuu. Then probably my parents and friends and then Darien. Oh and Luna and Artemis.' Serena was grinning. 'Try not to tell Darien where to find me.'  
  
'You got it! I have to go see my mum.'  
  
'Catch you in a bit Ames.'  
  
Serena walked off and found, Rei with her grandpa, Chad, Lita and ken, her friend. Chad saw her first and bear hugged her. When he moved Lita and Rei saw her and they also threw themselves at her. She hugged them back as fiercely!  
  
'Serena I love you. Your one of m best friends and I know I don't show it much but you're the best leader ever, I love you!'  
  
'Rei, I love you too. And you Lita.' She hugged both and then said to Lita, 'I expect you to cook me a congratulations cake soon!'  
  
'Of course I will, I'll bake a really big one, and then we can all eat it at the temple with our families or close friends!' As an after thought, she added, 'If that's ok grandpa?'  
  
'Of course it is!' He replied happily at the thought of cake.  
  
'Thanks grandpa.' The three girls chorused. Rei's grandpa insisted on everyone calling him grandpa, so they did.  
  
'I have to go and see Mina now. See ya in a bit. Bye-z-Bye!'  
  
A few minutes later, she found Mina dancing with Andrew. Mina, like the others, threw her arms around Serena.  
  
'Serena, you're the best!' Mina greeted her cheerily, even though her eyes with flowing with tears.  
  
'And so are you!' Serena said and then turned to Andrew, 'What? No hug?'  
  
'Sure, come here!' And he also wrapped his arms around Serena.  
  
When they parted, Serena said, 'By the way, if you see Darien, don't mention me, I want to surprise him.'  
  
With their promise, she walked off and found Alex and Michelle, talking with Taiki and Trista.  
  
'Hey!' As expected, she was encased in another bear hug, which she returned.  
  
'So how are you both?'  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'All because of you!'  
  
'Listen Serena, I was the leader while you were gone, but now your back, it's your job. Never realised how hard you worked.' Alex started.  
  
'Yeah, your are the best person for the job!' Michelle finished for Alex.  
  
'Thanks guys! I love you too!' She hugged them again but this time, Taiki and Trista joined in.  
  
After a while, she found Seiya, Yaten, Tara and Kakyuu and was greeted by them in the same way as the others had. She stumbled into Molly and Melvin and chatted with them.  
  
'I'm sorry I never told you about me being Sailor Moon and everything, but it was to kept you all safe!'  
  
'That's ok Serena.' Melvin said.  
  
'I'm just glad you're alive!' Molly hugged her friend.  
  
Melvin almost spoilt the moment by saying, 'Hey Serena, because you were born on the moon, that makes you an alien! Hey there IS life on other planets!'  
  
Both Molly and Serena acted in the way they had done when he had done something stupid when they were in Haruna's class.  
  
'MELVIN!' And a hit to the head.  
  
After Serena had finished with them, she started to her family and was stopped by Miss Haruna, her teacher when Serena had first become Sailor Moon.  
  
'Serena, I can't believe that in my class, the laziest pupil I have ever seen is the legendary Sailor Moon!' She exclaimed.  
  
'Well, I am!' She didn't really know what to say.  
  
'And, 'Miss Haruna continued, 'I can't believe that you are a princess! It's unbelievable.'  
  
Serena just laughed and to prove that she was, she shifted into her Princess Serenity gown.  
  
'Serena, you look beautiful!'  
  
'Thank you!'  
  
When she finally got to her family, she decided to sneak up on them. She threw her arms around Sammy who struggled and finally stopped when his parents crushed into him. When he was freed, he turned and saw his sister and they smiled at each other.  
  
Ken Tsukino broke the silence first, 'So Serena, are you going to marry Darien?'  
  
'If he asks me!'  
  
'Which means when he asks me!'  
  
'SAMMY!' It was like nothing had happened, they started to bicker like normal brothers and sisters do but they were interrupted by their parents.  
  
'Serena, we've invited Darien to spend Sunday's with us and so you'll have to be there then.'  
  
Serena looked at her mum and smiled, 'Of course I will. As long as you allow Luna to teach Sammy manner son how to behave a dinner, seeing as though he'd be in the presence of the heir to the thrones of the moon and the earth.' She teased. Sammy moved so that he could kick her up the backside but she moved into the human arms of Luna and Artemis.  
  
'Well done princess, you've made us proud!' Artemis smiled widely.  
  
'Yes, for once I agree with him. Your mother would have been proud!' Luna teased and then spoke seriously.  
  
'I knew she is Luna, she helped us remember ourselves.'  
  
There was nothing much to say, their praise was the best thing that they could have given Serena.  
  
By the time that she had recounted her story of what had happened on the asteroid, Serena had the chance to look for her prince. And she found him, with the group of 'friends' that he had been with when Alex had hit him.  
  
She walked boldly up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned in surprised and his face was one for the books. From surprise to happiness to love. His whole face smiled as he moved to her. She grinned at him as he embraced her, forcing her slightly backwards to give her the kiss of the ages.  
  
People around them looked as they saw what was going on, their clothes were changing, and when the light that had surrounded them faded, their royal clothes were on. When they surfaced form air, Serena's family, friends, royal advisors, and court were around them. Tara started to clap and Trista followed suit. It caught on and the noise around them was tremendous.  
  
Serena thought that this was one of the most happiness moments of her life. However, the next thing that happened changed that.  
  
Darien helped her to stand straight and he let go of her to her surprise and sadness.  
  
He then reached into his pocket and got down on his knees. The noise subsided and you could hear a pin drop.  
  
In his hand he held an open box that contained a ring. With his right hand, he held her right hand  
  
'Serena, love of my life, 1000 years ago, you accepted my proposal as Serenity, the Moon Princess. Now, I kneel before you as Darien with the same amount of love in him for you as Endymion had for Serenity, Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?'  
  
'Of course I will!' He took the ring out of the box and he placed it on her finger. She looked don at it. It was made of beautiful pure gold. A red ruby overlapped a pure silver crescent moon, cut in the shape of a rose was on it.  
  
'Oh Darien, it's beautiful!' She gasped.  
  
'Only as beautiful as the woman who is wearing it.' He replied gently. He softly kissed her on the lips and then swept her off her feet and spun around with her. If you thought the noise that had erupted when they kissed was tremendous, this was double that! The crowds clapped and cheered, and those from the Silver Millennium surrounded the princess and prince.  
  
!!!THE END!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh My God! Twenty-seven chapters! Well, its over! I had a panic attack, my computer froze after, I'd written the last three chapters! But it had been recovered. Thank god I nearly died! Anyway, what did you think of it? And do you think I should write another one? 


End file.
